Guest
by Godai
Summary: After OotP, Harry gets an unexpected guest in the summer of his sixth year
1. Arrival

Guest  
  
Disclaimer : Harry Potter ain't mine, I claim no money over this.  
  
Harry Potter was having his best summer so far, about 1 week after he was back in privet drive he was almost enjoying himself. . .Who was he kidding, he was thoroughly miserable. Prisoner of this house with his relatives without contact with the outside world. His only source of information was Dumbledore and that particular source was possibly corrupted. Harry was no foul; his headmaster had kept information from him too long and with dire consequences for all of them. Maybe he was too young in his first year but surely he was ready after the trywizard. No doubt the aging man was still withholding information from him for his personal protection. The worst part of his summer was the dreams caused by either his own mind or Voldemort. He was now at least able to tell them apart when they were true or not. But his nightmares never let up either way unless he used the dreamless sleep draught.  
  
Harry was sleeping that night after a day of studying. After his OWLS he had a summer free of assignments but he still needed to keep his average notes up to par if he wanted to become an Auror. He immediately fell into his dream, this one was from Voldemort, he was a snake again, going towards a normal looking house. These were the worst perhaps, when Riddle decided to play with him and kill muggles this way. When the reptile made it inside the house he immediately remarked one particular picture of a familiar looking girl. Harry panicked : 'Not her! Anyone but HER!' those thoughts would seem pretty selfish for anyone but Harry was already too selfless most of the time and if she were to die, he would lose all control over his sanity. The snake eventually made it inside her room, it was easy to make sure since it was full of books, quills and a picture of himself. The snake slithered towards the bed and Harry tried as hard as possible to stop it, by all the ways he could, screaming, parselthoung, anything.  
  
The venomous animal coiled back for a second and was a second from striking when her body disappeared with a soft 'pop' as though she had apparated. Harry woke up at that same second to find something next to him.  
  
Meanwhile, outside the house, Alastor 'Mad-eye' Moody was looking at what could be fireworks.  
  
"What the hell is happening?" Tonks asked the retired auror.  
  
"It seems Potter is overpowering the wards around this place, the anti-apparition ones at that!" The old man seemed impressed with the boy for some reason. A loud cracking noise was heard forcing them both to block their ears as a complete black-out of the city immediately took place. "Very powerful thing he just did Nymphadora. He overpowered every last barrier to protect him except the natural one from being with his relatives. Dumbledore will have to come and set them back himself tomorrow."  
  
Inside the house, Harry was looking for his glasses. To say he was curious about his bedmate was an understatement especially since said bedmate was holding him close. He seized them on his bed stand and saw an hint of bushy brown hair, long hair which looked like Hermione's. After a second of reflexion it WAS Hermione. Harrylooked at her a second and remembered his dream.  
  
'Maybe it's one of my bursts of wild magic. Who knows when I'll get that bloody owl for doing magic out of Hogwarts. The night seemed surnaturaly dark as the only source of light were the moon and the stars. Harry tried to move for a second but Hermione had taken hold of him, she was mumbling in her sleep but Harry didn't quite catch what it was she said. He sighed, removed his glasses and got to sleep as well.  
  
When his head hit his pillow he understood what Hermione was saying.  
  
"Humm, Harry. . .I love you." She mumbled.  
  
Harry blushed bright red as he felt very weid all of a sudden, it was as though he could take on a dozen Voldemorts. He could swear he glowed with some sort of feeling, it wasn't like with Cho. It was different. Hermione actually. . . He didn't know what it was but he felt like nothing he had ever felt.  
  
For one rare time, his sleep was free of any nightmares but dreams of his future were there. With him, a wife, a beautiful white house and children a boy with unruly black hair and brown eyes and a girl with bushy brown hair and green eyes.  
  
The first thing Hermione felt in the morning was the firm pillow she held and the tangle her legs were in. there was then something rather wrong with her bed. It seemed less comfortable then usual. Then there was the smell, the worderfull smell as though he was here with her. Her pillow smelled especially like him, it almost seemed as though it breathed like him. Hermione opened her eyes to unfamiliar surroundings. The room she was in was half full of junk and the other half actually had his stuff. She dreaded looking at the lump next to her but did so anyway.  
  
'Is this a dream? Am I really sleeping in Harry's arms?" The said wizard shifted in his sleep. His arm was already being used as a pillow but he moved as such that she was pressed against him. 'Dream or not this is so. . .right.' She thought as her own arm came to rest upon his chest. The fog of her slumber was still clouding her mind at that moment and she was content just to stay where she was. Her mind then became more aware of it's surroundings.  
  
'Wait a minute! I wasn't here yesterday and How did I, why did I end up here?' The logical part of her mind screamed for answers. The sentimental part however didn't see the situation the same way. It was singing softly in fact just as it entered Nirvana itself. 'I'm actually sleeping with Harry. Still clothed but in the same bed none the less! His chest is so firm and strong. He's been working out.' She shuddered in delight as her sentimental and hormonally boosted side won the argument. She was to worry about that later, now she was to enjoy herself a bit.  
  
Not long after she awoke, Harry did the same. He knew she was there but not that she would sleep so close to him. The fact that he was holding her close didn't come into his mind at that instant but he did look at her. His eyesight was just good enough for him to see her perfectly and outline her face with a white halo of sheets.  
  
"He. . .Hello Hermione." He said as he looked at her.  
  
"Hey there Harry." She answered with a heavy blush. She was under the covers but her night clothes weren't the most modest ones she owned. "I believe you may know about why I'm here." She asked him as her logical center retook control.  
  
"Well. . . It's like this, I was having one of those dreams, you know where Voldemorts shows me things and he made me see what one of his servants was doing. It was in a muggle residential area and. . .it was your house to be precise. The snake went up to your room and was about to bite you when you disappeared only to appear in here, next to me." He finished his explanations and looked at her awaiting the questions.  
  
"I suppose this was one of your wandless magic episodes. But haven't you been working on Occlumency at all?" she asked as it hit her.  
  
"I have, I can tell true visions from lies and dreams now but I still have a ways to go.." He told her truthfully.  
  
"Ok then Harry, I suppose the watchdogs outside will want to take me home once they see me in here." She said as she started to move to get out of bed but Harry wouldn't have it for a minute.  
  
"Oh not you don't, you are not leaving this bed until I say so Ms Granger!" Hermione looked at him for as second and started softly laughing as she got back to her previous position next to him.  
  
"You know how corny that sounds?" She asked.  
  
"Yes but I don't care about corniness, I want to hear all about your summer and what you know of our world." It was almost an order but Hermione complied immediately. In short she knew even less then him on some isues but more then him on some others. Dumbledore had given him the information he desired about the attacks while Hermione was at her parents house. She was more up to date with the Weasley family though. Ginny and Dean were through and she was dating Neville who had almost a heart attack every time any one of her brothers were within striking distance. The twins had decided to use him as their test dummy full time when they weren't working. Ron was still single and was training hard to keep his instincts as a keeper and little things like that. There was still no real sign of Percy but he had sent a letter to his parents who seemed to approve the choice he made in it. She didn't know what but Ron didn't either.  
  
Just as she was about to tell him about her summer a soft poping sound barely audible announced a visitor.  
  
"Why Hello Mr Potter, I didn't expect to see Ms Granger here as well though. Did something happen for this little reunion to occur?" Dumbledore asked as he summoned a chair. Harry retold the story from A to Z not sparing any details while both Dumbledore and Hermione listened.  
  
"I see, so it would seem I was right in moving Hermione's parents to a safer location." He poundered out loud. "I believe Mr Potter informed you of the attack on your house or that you just learned of it Ms Granger and The order was able to pull your parents out of there just in time. It seems, however, that Mr Potter made the big save first. They have been moved towards a secure spot provided by us until such a time where Voldemort won't try to attack them. You however, cannot rejoin them for the time being. We believe Dolohov may have placed a temporary curse upon you to track you." Dumbledore said.  
  
"I. . . I have to leave then?" She looked dreadful as she said those words.  
  
"Not at all Ms Granger. You see, this house is the best protection for a lot of reasons. First, it houses the highest ranking student in defence against the dark arts Hogwarts ever had since someone called James Potter. It also has wards against such detection charms, apparition and unforgivables like in Hogwarts and there are. . .other reasons that even IO cannot tell you about." Dumbledore said with his spark in his eyes.  
  
"Are you hiding something Professor?" Harry was frowning at his mentor who smiled at him.  
  
"Not exactly Harry, this is more like something you will have to figure out yourself and you probably already know it on the subcounscious level." Dumbledore had his sparkle shining brighter then ever as he looked at his pupil who was still holding Hermione.  
  
"On another note, I have taken the liberty of taking your results for your OWLS personally for the both of you. You may open them once I'm gone and discuss it. I hope you have a good day and bid you farewell." The headmaster bowed as he dissapparated from the room with barely a sound.  
  
Hermione looked at the letter in her hands as though it was just a dream. She thrived on schoolwork and expected results.  
  
"Shall we?" Harry asked, looking at his own letter like it was a burning temptation. He half expected only D or worst T for troll, the worst note possible. Harry read his results with shaking hands.  
  
Ministry of magic, board of education  
  
OWL results for : Harry Potter  
  
Charms: O  
  
Potions: O  
  
Defence against the dark arts: Outstanding Achievement  
  
Herbology: E  
  
Care of Magical Creatures: O  
  
Astronomy: A  
  
Transfiguration: O  
  
Divination: T  
  
History of Magic: E  
  
Average: E  
  
Number of OWLs: 9  
  
NEWT program: Auror training  
Recommended classes: Advanced DADA; Advanced Transfiguration; advanced charms; advanced potions; mediwitch basic first aid; Dueling; basic Dark arts.  
  
Note: accepted in Auror training program. We await confirmation by the 25th of august.  
  
Harry had to read the letter three times to make sure he wasn't dreamoing. He had O in potions!  
  
"Is it that bad Harry?" Hermione asked from beside him. She had a wide grin as she waved her sheet.  
  
"Not bad, incredible! I have O in potions!" He was still gawking at his sheet of paper when Hermione took it from his hand and passed hers to him.  
  
Ministry of magic, board of education  
  
OWL results for : Hermione Granger  
  
Charms: O  
  
Potions: O  
  
Defence against the dark arts: O  
  
Herbology: O  
  
Care of Magical Creatures: O  
  
Astronomy: O  
  
Transfiguration: O  
  
Ancient Runes: O  
  
Arythmancy: O  
  
History of Magic: O  
  
Average: O  
  
Number of OWLs: 11  
  
NEWT program: Mediwitch  
  
Recommended classes: Advanced Herbology; basic mediwitch first aid; medical stage; Advanced potions; advanced care of magical creatures; Advanced Charms; Advanced Transfiguration.  
  
"Hermione! Congratulation!" Harry exclaimed, there was no note for her to confirm yet but maybe she never asked for this one in particular while Harry had done so.  
  
"You're the one who needs them Harry! I'm so proud of you! But now we'll have to work even harder to keep these for the Newts!" She had a fire in her for studying.  
  
"I'm already on it, Dumbledore got me the sixth and seventh year DADA books and some other titles I asked for." He motioned to the pile of books on the floor with a notebook opened with DA meeting number 4 written on it. "I'm also keeping up the DA, it'll be open only to who we want and the room of requirements is still ours. Dumbledore just asks that we have him look at the class plans we make."  
  
Hermione looked at the book for a minute as Harry took his glasses and cleaned them with the sheets.  
  
"Quite good Harry, you cover a lot of theory in these and we still practice quite a lot." She said as she examined his plans.  
  
"I also arranged for a guest lecturer. I want to have Moony come to talk about lycanthropes, when they are dangerous or not. Why some are dark creatures while others are victims. You know the drill I believe." Hermione nooded at this. Every member of the DA knew of Lupin.  
  
"We should include some new people too, some fourth year would help keep the DA alive when we leave. I don't think this should go to waste when we get to our seventh year." Harry nooded at her as he took out a second letter from the envelope.  
  
"Oh my god. . .Hermione, I'm a prefect!" She looked at him and at the badge in his hand and then at the letter.  
  
Mr Potter  
  
It came to my attention that after last year it was your wish to be treated as though nothing was different about you. At the time I gave prefect duty to your two friends I believed it was in your own best interest but every man makes mistakes in his life and when one believes he is doing the right thing the mistakes are even greater in proportion. I believe this may seem special but you have earned this badge and office through your hard work and efforts.  
  
As a prefect, you are to be an exemple for your fellow students in that you may not abuse your position or break rules. Your precise duties will be explained by the head boy and girl in the train ride. On another note, due to recent events at the ministry of magic, you are now authorised in the use of magic outside the school for the purpose of either training or defending yourself.  
  
A good day to you.  
  
Albus Dumbledore.  
  
Hermione gapped at him. Harry was hardly a model for prefect in the aspects of rules but he was the Griffondor model. Unruly, courageous and daring.  
  
"Oh my god! I . . . I don't know what to say Harry." There was an hidden message in this letter that only Harry and Dumbledore understood but Harry had a genuine smile upon his face. He took the pin and looked at it.  
  
"I guess we just have to get up and get changed. I'll take the bathroom. I need a shower anyway and I should be there when the Dursleys see you. It could get ugly." He got up, not really caring about his lack of decency, and took some of Dudley's old clothes and his wand before leaving.  
  
If Harry didn't exactly care about his attire, Hermione saw it quite clearly. She blushed hard while trying not to look at his lean and slightly muscular form. She failed miserably and thought once he leaved.  
  
"What am I going to wear anyway?" She asked out loud. There was no way she would wear some of his run down clothes but maybe one of his Weasley sweater and his pants of his school uniform. She looked at his trunk for a second to find all she needed until she could get a hold of a member of the order to get clothes more fitting. The sweater was a little tight across the chest and the pants a bit too long for her but she was decent at least. Hunger then clung to her. She needed food and fast. The joys of teenage hood. Harry came back five minutes later finding Hermione leafing through one of his books.  
  
"Are you fancying becoming an unregistered animagus?" He asked as she looked at him.  
  
"You are trying aren't you Harry?" All he did was nod as he took his pin and put it on his collar. "Are you trying to become a Percy?" She asked but all he did was grin like a fool at the badge.  
  
"I'm not, I just think the Dursleys will be very annoyed since I'm a prefect." He exclaimed as he got out of the room. "Come on, let's go eat, we'll become animagi later if we can." He opened the door and made for her to follow.  
  
When they made it down the stairs, Hermione was quickly spotted by Dudley who was up and eating his breakfast. His status as regional boxing champion gave him some privileges at Smeltings so he could become a real whale instead of a baby whale. He also thought of himself as dashing and handsome. Hermione saw him and almost lost her appetite, too much fat.  
  
"Hey, Potter! Who might this be? I'll bet you she sneaked into your room and you had to pay her for it! Had it been me she would have just. . ." Dudley never finished his sentence. He was shocked to see himself halfway through the ground with his legs passing through the floor. His implications had made Harry quite furious at his cousin. As though Hermione, the purest and fairest of all witches would EVER lower herself to accepting money to do things with a man! Harry took hold of enough food for the both of them and retreated to his room with Hermione on hot pursuit.Once inside Harry let out some of his steam and calmed down until his uncle tried to burst into his room. The Squeels coming from Dudley and the attack repeated by Vernon on the door made Harry lose some of his calm.  
  
"Harry, just use a silencing charm and a locking curse on the door. Harry quickly did so and peace reigned upon the room.  
  
"I'm really sorry about this Hermione. They are horrible even by muggle standards and Dudley is a prat. You shouldn't have to stay here and suffer with me." He looked sheepish and Hermione looked crossly at him.  
  
"Now while I agree I didn't exactly arrive in the most conventional way and that I'll miss my parents you have to accept the fact that I'm here for better or worst Harry Potter and that there is no way for you to control your . . .relatives." She said the word with such disgust that Harry didn't dare protest. The use of his full name meant for him to accept his fate and he knew it. "Now tell me what you have studied so we can start early." The discussion went to school work and their expectations for their NEWTs and the general year.  
  
"How about we try those animagus exercises?" Harry asked her out of the blue.  
  
"Well. . .it's rather dangerous but. . .ok." She agreed with himrather reluctantly and he took out his book on the process.  
  
"First of all we need a potion." She read just as Harry took out two flasks of bright orange liquid.  
  
"Made them myself. There's one for Ron when we see him." He said as he gave her one flask. "I had Mundungus get me the ingredients under the seal of secrecy. We just have to drink it one at a time and our animagus form should come out for only a second."  
  
Hermione nooded.  
  
"You go first Harry." He nooded and swung his flask in one shot trying to forget about the taste.  
  
"Ew, BURRP!" A cloud of green smoke came out of his mouth and expanded to cover the whole room. It took shape and Hermione gasped as the draconic aspect of the cloud became clear. A winged lizard which breathed a bit of fire before it dispersed.  
  
"sorry. . . " Harry apologised for his maners while Hermione recovered.  
  
"My turn I suppose. . ." She took a swing and instead of a bleach she hiccupped with the same green smoke rising out of her nose instead. The shape solidified instantly and took the shape of a pure white winged horse. A Pegasus which rose in the air gracefully. She stared at her own animagus form in awe. It was awesome.  
  
"Now comes the hard part, we'll have to practice." He said as he read the next paragraph.  
  
"I suppose once a day is enough." Hermione asked him and he nooded.  
  
"Yeah, not more or we'll exhaust ourselves. Do you fancy a walk around the town? I suppose Moony and Tonks will go mad with worry but I need to move anyway." Harry stated.  
  
"I need to talk to one of them to get me some clothes. Yours are fine but mine would be better." She said with a blush. She was hiding how comfortable she felt in his sweater. Harry smiled at her and got up.  
  
"Let's go then Ms Granger." He extanded his left arm to her and she seized it with her left one. He lifted the charms around his room and leaved the house swiftly. 


	2. Conversations

Guest  
  
Harry Potter shall never be mine or I'd be Harry Potter himself. I'd be stinking rich and would use curses on my own sister just to annoy her.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
It was quite a nice summer day outside. Harry and Hermione were just out the door when Moody appeared in view with his bowler hat hiding his eye.  
  
"I should have know your little outburst of power last night was related to hormones or something Potter. At least Dumbledore should double the guard around here with a little luck." He grumbled as he walked to a more secluded place to apparate.  
  
Harry strolled to a precise point near his aunt's not so perfect garden and crouched as though he was weeding. Hermione did the same and they were pulled into a large four rooms tent.  
  
"Why Harry! When I saw the fireworks last night I didn't believe Moody when he was talking about hormones but now. . ." Tonks teased  
  
"Well. . .Harry, we may need to have a bit of a TALK although I'm not the best for this." Lupin looked mean fully at Harry.  
  
"Don't even think about it Moony! I just had too much of a realistic nightmare and panicked with good reasons too. Hormones have nothing to do with any of this and the talk you think about was given in my 6th primary year as well as by Mrs Pomfrey." Harry countered.  
  
"What fireworks Tonks?" Hermione asked the metamorphmagi who was trying to find the right hair color for going out on patrol.  
  
"When Harry transported you last night he overpowered several layers of protection added to the ones already there through sheer will and power. I'm surprised the place remains safe at the moment. Dumbledore had to come and set them back himself!" She exclaimed while looking at Harry. "It also caused the electrical network of this whole town to shut down for the night."  
  
Harry looked at him with some apprehension, he already felt pointed out most of the time and was wondering if this was anything else he just had others didn't.  
  
"Yeah, just an overload of power. Emotions are a powerful tool Harry and well used they can augment the power of a spell exponentially." Lupin continued. "I remember your father being able to do the same thing once in a while but he just shrugged it off to some sort of cosmic chaos theory that whenever a Slytherin was getting on his nerves it was divine providence that made sure they were hurt all over."  
  
"You mean his father could do that as well? Like an inbred capacity?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Yes." Tonks answered. "Old wizarding families and some muggleborns have old secrets buried in the sands of time. Each have either some sort of hidden potential or sometimes a secret only passed to the eldest on his coming of age. The Weasleys have one but it's well hidden, The Potters have incredible potential hidden in them, and the Malfoys always flaunted their gift without telling what it is." She took a deep breath. "I'm a metamorphmagi, the first one in the family, but my children will have the ability to become one and their children as well."  
  
"I understand but why does Harry have that much power if he can't control it?" Hermione asked.  
  
"With every secrets, there are repercussions Hermione. Some parts of the secret have been lost to our world for a very long time. Harry, you have power but lack the control to use it efficiently that's all." Lupin answered "I believe we told you more then enough. Dumbledore may be the only man alive with a clue to how to control your powers Harry and that's because he's the oldest man in this world."  
  
"I think I understand." Harry answered 'I'll see what I can get out of him next time we meet.' He thought at the same time.  
  
"What are you here for anyway? You know you can't exactly disappear like that." Tonks asked, deriving the conversation.  
  
"I need some of my things from home. You know, clothes, sleeping bag, pillow . . .girl stuff. . ." The last was said in a tiny little squeal as she blushed. If she stayed with Harry that long she would have to worry about her time of the month sometime and Harry wasn't equipped for such problems.  
  
"I'll go get them this afternoon." Tonks said.  
  
"I could go right now." Lupin argued.  
  
"Please, those matters need a feminine touch." Hermione muttered as Harry looked puzzled a bit.  
  
"You don't want to ask Harry." Lupin stated as he understood the hidden meaning.  
  
"Why do I have the feeling I'll never understand women?" Harry asked the older man. Lupin shrugged in resignation.  
  
"Don't ask me. I never understood and probably never will. I'll bet even Dumbledore doesn't know what goes on in their head." He stated before they both sighed in defeat.  
  
"If a man was ever to understand us ladies the world would be a much better place to live in!" Tonks interjected.  
  
"I must agree with Ms Tonks here. Either a better world or at least make for an intelligent male." Hermione added.  
  
"Before we're compared to dirt, me and Hermione are going for a little walk around town. Did you get authorisation from professor Dumbledore?" Harry asked the pair.  
  
"Yes, training starts tomorrow at 6 am sharp with Moody. Be prepared to sweat and suffer. . . He was my drill instructor at auror training and it wasn't exactly pleasant." Tonks explained.  
  
"Thanks Tonks. We're off then, see you later." He dragged Hermione out of the room  
  
Once outside on the sidewalk, Hermione looked thorn between asking or waiting for Harry to tell her.  
  
"You want to know what this was about, don't you." It was more of a statement then a question and Hermione knew it.  
  
"Yes but. . . If you don't want to tell me. . ." she answered.  
  
"It's all right, you'd know tomorrow anyway." He sighed for a second before looking quickly around. "Let's go to the park to talk, there should be almost no one there anyway and it concerns school related things."  
  
Hermione nooded and they walked in silence with Harry leading the way. Dudley's gang wasn't out at such an early hour and neither were most children. The swings had been repaired during the winter and Dudley hadn't broken any yet. Harry sat on one and Hermione followed his lead and sat on the one next to him.  
  
"There are some. . .things Dumbledore told me last year that. . .I cannot tell anyone yet. So maybe some of what I'm going to say won't make much sense but if you will listen." He was asking her something more then he was answering her questions at this point. He needed to confide in someone even a part of his burden.  
  
"I'll always be there for you Harry, you don't need to worry about that. I'm listening." She looked at him expectantly.  
  
"Last year, I learned why Voldemort wants me dead. . .I can't tell you why but it's either swim or sink in my situation." Harry took a deep breath. "I asked the people coming over to keep an eye over me for training in any field they may help me get stronger over the summer. I don't have a choice in the matter really but I feel trapped. It's either him or me, Dying or becoming a murderer. IT'S NOT FAIR!" He screamed to the sky before his body was overcome with sobs.  
  
"Harry. . .We should have known that. This is a war we are fighting and we'll all do so in our own way." She looked at him. He was now off the swing and he moved to face her. He almost fell on her as he started crying on her shoulder.  
  
"I. . .You shouldn't have to fight. When you were unconscious during our little. . .raid last year. . .I almost burst like I did last night. . .I couldn't bare to lose you Hermione. . ." His body was racked with sobs as he let go of a part of his burdens right there.  
  
When he finally managed to calm down, they went back to 4 privet drive in relative silence. Once in the relative security of Harry's room. He took out a particularly ancient tome.  
  
"What is this book about Harry?" Hermione asked.  
  
"It's the book containing the ancient spells my mother used to protect me. I think this may be my last summer in Privet drive from what I read." He said "I think I'm lucky or rather unlucky the wards didn't give way sooner."  
  
"What do you mean Harry? The blood of your relatives protects you, why should it dim?" Hermione asked as she leafed through the basic spells and frowned. "I can't read any of this! Those runes are more then ancient, they are almost prehistoric!"  
  
"The reason I believe this is my last summer is simple. I'm sixteen at the end of the month." He stated. "Back when those spells were made, people became adults when they hit their 16th birthday."  
  
"I still don't see the. . .A mother's love saves her child but when the child becomes an adult, no longer may the mother's love protect him!" She almost exclaimed. "Brilliant Harry, that spell must have been made to protect the children from harm during the middle ages or even before, back when Muggles and wizards lived together!"  
  
Hermione began hypothesising about the origins of the book and the various spells inside while Harry read a book on apparition. Dinner came and went while they read with sandwich Harry made on the spot. Hermione now had a book about the basic housekeeping charms while Harry was concentrating upon occlumency. Both went to supper at the very least and were widely ignored by the Dursleys. The conversation was quite pleasant to Harry though.  
  
"Anyway Hermione, what do you think of my course plans for the DA?" He asked her.  
  
"Quite good but you should include from third year and up, maybe put Ron in charge of the first and second years. They may not be up to par but they need to learn the basics fast I believe." She answered.  
  
"Yes, but Ron? Why not Luna while we're at it. . .I got it! Ron and Luna! I'm sure she'll have a crumble horned Shorlack (typo?) by then to show them!" Harry told her but she just rolled her eyes.  
  
"We'll be a lot more this year Harry. You know how things are in Hogwarts. The rumors about our little escapade hasn't left anyone cold. We'll have to dispatch some of our workload." She said sternly. The Dursleys were quite unsettled by their current guest who was talking about magic as easily as she breathed.  
  
"You're right, with my little part as a prefect I'll have a lot more to do. What do you think of studying the Aegis shield spell on the fifth meeting? I was thinking of doin g so first but I want to revise the Patronus first." Harry was beaming while the Dursleys were almost quaking in their corner of the table.  
  
"Yes and we can even practice here since the house is unplottable." Hermione had done it, the bit about the practice of magic had just sent aunt Petunia unconscious.  
  
"Oh let me help! I know how to get her up!" Hermione was either a great actress or she was too innocent to think of the reaction of the Dursleys. Harry knew the truth, Hermione was quite diabolical when she wanted and if you ask Rita Skeeter she should be able to get you a couple of swear words about her that you didn't know about. Like Ron said in their first year, they really have a bad influence on the girl. "Enervate" she used the spell to wake the unconscious on Petunia who screamed at having a wand pointed at her point blank. It took all of Harry's will not to laugh to death and drag Hermione to his room. Once there, he exploded in a loud fit of laughter.  
  
"You don't know how long I waited to do something like this!" He calmed down a little as Hermione chuckled.  
  
"We should get to sleep though, I suppose I'll just find myself some covers." She said.  
  
Harry waved his wand in the air to transfigure some of Dudley's junk into a mattress, a pillow and some satin sheets.  
  
"You take the floor mattress, I'd be gallant and let you have the bed but the floor is probably even more comfortable then it is." Harry made the bed with another wave of his wand.  
  
"Oh, Tonks put my things up here already!" Hermione exclaimed. She took a look at the content and took out some clothes that she made sure remained hidden from Harry.  
  
"Hey, you going for a shower?" He asked as he used a second charm to redesign the room differently. It now was as large as the Gryffondor common room.  
  
"Y. . .yes, I am. Just get to work on your occlumency before you go to sleep." She tried to sound stern but her voice was almost squeaky from embarrassment.  
  
"Yes mom." He had no idea just what his previous question had sparked within Hermione but she seemed even more self conscious then ever.  
  
The second Hermione was out of the room with all she needed, Harry took position next to the bathroom door. He wouldn't let his relatives near her and least of all Dudley. His behemoth of a cousin would be quite capable of peeking on Hermione. After a few minutes, the rhythmic sound of cascading water stopped and after a ruffling of clothes Hermione came out of the small room.  
  
"Harry! Did you need to use the bathroom?" She asked the the speechless teenager.  
  
Harry almost had to pick up his jaw from the floor, Hermione was wearing only a towel and it showed quite enough of flesh for his imagination to wander just slightly.  
  
"Harry? Are you alright?" Hermione just couldn't fathom why he was looking at her like that, Harry was staring up and down at her in the corridor of his uncle's house. She finally decided to take matters in her own hands and drag him to his room. It almost seemed like he was ogling her.  
  
"Turn around Harry, I forgot my night clothes." Harry did as instructed but he had a mirror right in front of him. He was too late to close his eyes and he got a full view of Hermione's lacy underwear. He was stunned, he was sure he had a goddess under his roof and that she was changing in front of him. None of his muscles would move and his jaw was probably dislocated. Hermione turned around once she shed her towel to find the mirror and Harry staring with a look of shock in his face. She went from embarrassed, to self-conscious, to slight anger and back to embarrassed.  
  
"HARRY! CLOSE YOUR EYES!" She screamed pulling him out of his shock and he immediately closed his eyes.  
  
"Sorry, I just. . .you're just. . .I er. . ." He was stuttering uncontrollably with his eyes closed. He wanted to justify himself but it was impossible for him to do so all of a sudden. He felt scared of Hermione's reaction. If he told her he found her beautiful, stunning or even worst. . .sexy she would react maybe outraged, or angry, enraged at him for thinking like that. Maybe it would ruin their friendship or worst, she could feel the same way about him and. . .Harry shook the thought out of his head when Hermione called for him.  
  
"You can open your eyes and turn around. Now explain why you were outside the bathroom staring." She had her McGonagal voice and no one ever questioned that voice.  
  
"I was. . .er, guarding the door from Dudley just in case and. . .when you came out in only a towel. . .I don't know, I guess I froze, you were the one who told me to turn around while you changed and, with the mirror, you can guess I was stunned at seeing you with only. . .er. . ." He looked at her, she was shaking from either fury or something else.  
  
"Am I that repulsive?" She asked "as to make you freeze from my sight?" She was positively crying now, quietly but Harry felt a pang of guilt. She had misunderstood and he was positive anger would be better then grief for her.  
  
"No way Herm !" He exclaimed. "You are stunningly beautiful, I mean you looked so. . .so. . .stunning that it went as far as to stun me better then a stunning curse! I guess seeing you in underwear that lacy must have overridden my thought process. I just froze seeing you so. . ." He almost qualified her of being sexy but his point had broken through. Hermione was now hugging him and had stopped the damage.  
  
"Thank you Harry." She let go of him a little and they looked into each other's eyes. They were drawn to one another for a second but Harry cut the contact, scared of what he might do.  
  
"I. . .I guess we should get to bed now." He stammered as he climbed into the bed. Hermione went to her own mattress on the other side of the room. She looked at Harry already on his bed and decided to levitate her own bedroll towards his position.  
  
"What are you doing Hermione?" He asked her from his bed.  
  
"Moving my bed, enlarging your room won't make me go away and if you have anything to say about me sleeping near your bed then suck it up." She said as the bed settled in it's intended place. She slipped between the covers and fell asleep in a matter of seconds. "night Harry." Were the last words she muttered.  
  
"Night Hermione." Harry said as he fell into the blissful slumber.  
  
The second Harry was asleep, his mind started spinning with various images for a couple of minutes as though he was under attack from the legilimens but the possibility was minimal, the images were not from any of his memories and they finally settled for a scenery from the middle ages or some time similar.  
  
"Whoa, what a dream this is." He exclaimed.  
  
"Yes, a dream. That's probably as close as you're going to get for a definition Harry but this is more like a vision." A feminine voice said behind him. Harry reached for his wand but drew a sword from a scabbard at his hip instead.  
  
"Put that toy back boy. I'm not your enemy. My name is Lina Inverse and I'm your new sorcery teacher." She stated proudly.  
  
This is the end of the second chapter. I have every intention of giving Harry Hermione and Ron a lot of raw magical powers which means Voldemort and some of his followers will as well. Not to worry, I intend for the cross over part not to be too extensive.  
  
I thank my reviewers and hope for more reviews, it's the only form of retribution I get and it's merely self gratifying. 


	3. dreams A

Guest 3  
  
Disclaimer : Harry Potter ain't mine and neither is Slayers from which my spells come. If I owned either of those I'd be rolling in money by now.  
  
Dream  
  
"Your think you can teach me magic?" Harry asked the young girl sceptically.  
  
"I don't think so I know so. It makes quite a difference. As for my age, I'm quite a lot older then you may believe. Let me show you." She waved her hand and the scenery changed to show a map of the known world with the addition of the sunken continent of atlantis.  
  
"5 000 years ago, the continent of atlantis was the only barrier countaining hordes of demons from attacking the rest of the world. Around the same time, it disappeared from existence for the rest of the world. This division remained for about a 1 000 years, until the demon lord known as Hell Master was defeated." She waved her hand and the image changed to one of Atlantis from closer.  
  
"Forget what you learned in your history of magic and all that. Atlantis was far from paradise. Monsters and demons of the worst kind were trapped inside the barrier leaving the rest of the world relatively safe from them but it was another story for us. Because of that, the magic users were a lot more powerful. There are spells which make the cruciatus and the avada kedavra like parlour tricks. Potent tricks but tricks nonetheless" She waved her hand to show herself casting the dragu slave.  
  
"What the hell?" The casting of the spell had ended and now a beam of red energy shaped like the head of a dragon was speeding forward. It was larger then the image of Lina and it sped forward until it hit the intended target. A black dragon big enough to loom over the houses. The resulting explosion vaporised a good part of the city they were in. "is that. . .real?"  
  
"Yes, I was 15 at the time and I already had a reputation as a bandit killer, a dragon spooker and sorceress supreme!" She exclaimed the last part with passion in her voice.  
  
"Ok. . .What do you mean by dragon spooker?" Harry asked, but the scenery flashed to an old man who explained.  
  
"It means dragons run away from sheer revultion and step clear of her as though she was a pile of dung." He said before a ball of fire blasted him unconscious.  
  
"I always hated that title." Lina stated. "For you I'm Lina, no professor or anything. Now lets start!"  
  
"But I don't have a wand!" Harry exclaimed.  
  
"Who needs them? I'm going to cram enough magical knowledge into your head to flatten an entire world if anything and I mean ANYTHING goes wrong. Wands are fine for your low levelled magic but in this field of precision you need to feel the power of things around you. In your case, You will learn what we called black magic." She started lecturing but Harry interrupted.  
  
"I will not learn the dark arts! I refuse that!" He exclaimed.  
  
"First of all, you are already learning the theory behind you so called dark arts, the name only implies the source of the spells. They draw their power from ancient demonic entities called the Mazoku. Those creatures draw their power from the dark emotions of people, a little like your dementors. However, dementors are basically mindless while Mazoku are ancient. They have powers almost unrivalled in the world and have been at war with the dragons since the very beginning of time." She lectured. "The first spell you will learn is the equivalent of the Lumos charm. While it is all well and good, we still have to start with the basics.  
  
She showed him the movements and the incantation and let him practice under her coaching. After what seemed like hours to Harry, he finally produced the ball of light.  
  
"Very good, now practice it until I tell you to stop, I'll show you some uses for that spell either in battle or in bluffing your enemy." She instructed.  
  
"Er, Lina. . .I don't really want to burst your bubble but I should wake up soon, I mean it's been a few hours at least." He said.  
  
"One second and a half Harry, this is the plane of the spirit, this place exists outside of real time, it is called the eternal and infinite for a reason. It also keeps us safe from being harmed by the spells you use and lose time getting energy back." She explained.  
  
"Ok. . .I think I understand." He said as he got back to work  
  
After an hour of real time, Harry was working on the last defensive spell Lina would teach him. It was the Bomb Di Wiend and he was about finished..  
  
"Seems to me like you mastered those spells quite fast Harry, If I had known all of those within an hour I would have been well on my way to supreme power at 11. Now we'll start with some practice!" As she said that, she threw a large ball of fire towards Harry who immediately reached for his wand and was left singed for his reflex.  
  
"Ok. . .We'll have to work on your reflexes. A spellcaster doesn't need a sword in his hands when he is faced with magic most of the time and your wand magic would not have helped you. Now I'll start you on offensive spells and throw attacks on you every once in a while without warning until you defend adequately each time." She instructed him on his first attack spell, the flare bit which sends an array of little fireballs towards a target and started to work on his reflexes. Learning the basic attacks of any beginner was quite harder then Harry had imagined. He thought it would be like stunners and the likes only more powerful but he just started throwing balls of fire at a practice dummy. It wasn't very effective but it still kept him preoccupied for the rest. Harry moved from one spell to another, managing to block Lina every once in a while until he had mastered the Flare lance and a vast array of magical attacks.  
  
"Try this one for size!" Lina was warning him this one time and Harry didn't waste time, he put together as powerful a barrier as he could and waited for the blast. Lina had both her hands moving in precise movement of her spellcasting . "Akumu no ou no hitokake yo  
  
Sora no imashime tokihanatareshi kooreru kuroki utsuro no yaiba yo Waga chikara waga mi to narite tomo ni horobi no michi o ayuman Kamigami no tamashii sura mo uchikudaki!" A sword of crackling energy formed within her hands, it was powerful and it felt chaotic, neither evil nor good, simply Chaotic. "RAGNA BLADE!" Lina screamed to the heavens as she lifted the sword of black swirling energy over her head. As it came towards Harry, he knew He would have to dodge, the Ragna blade was simply too powerful for his barrier and if Lina could use it long enough he knew he was deep in it. He dodged to the side as she swiped for his head and he rolled to position himself behind her before he cast the most powerful spell he could think of.  
  
"LEVITATION!" He called for flight to gain time for himself and the attack he would unleash, he wasn't sure he could do it but he had to try. He had only seen this spell once and felt the power. All he needed was to cast it properly.  
  
"Tasogare yori mo kuraki mono, chi no nagare yori akaki mono Toki no nagare ni umoreshi idainaru nannji no na ni oite Ware koko ni yami ni chikawan Wareraga mae ni tatifusagarishi subete no orokanaru mono ni Ware to nanji ga chikara mote hitoshiku horobi o ataen koto o!" Harry had a look of pure concentration as Lina, who had let go of her Ragna Blade, looked at him chant. She felt the power rush to him just as easy as it came to her all the time. Harry, with just the sight of the spell, had deciphered it's mysteries.  
  
"DRAGU SLAVE!" He unleashed the crimsom fury of magical energies upon Lina who merely used the advanced version of the levitation spell to get out of the way. Harry watched as his blast struck a large forest and reduced it to a plain of devastation.  
  
"Nice one! Destructive but efficient. What you used here is one of the most powerful spells ever created in black magic. It looks like overkill but your enemies are asking for overkill when you have to cast it." Lina said, rather proud of her student.  
  
"I can't use that for battle! It's too powerful!" He exclaimed.  
  
"I agree but you very well may need it. Hogwarts is a Forteress from what I know." A birds eye view of the school appeared in the background. "There may yet be a siege of Hogwarts or you could be the one attacking. If you could stop the battle without bloodshed on your side. Would you do it?" Lina asked the young wizard.  
  
"Well, yes but I don't see the use for this spell." He retorted. Lina waved her hand and an image of a castle appeared other then Hogwarts.  
  
"Within a castles walls, most people are quite safe from harm, the worst enemy in a siege are starvation and sickness. This brings suffering to the people but at least they may live. The uses of the Dragu Slave in my case were mostly self defence. I just happened to be a trouble magnet. For you however, they must be means of intimidation. You will be the only known user of this spell in your world and the destructive power it creates leaves you in a position of strength. You can make a demonstration of power at the right time and simply walk into the places you will liberate from oppression. Tyrants are cowards most of the time. They hide behind their lackeys who are as cowardly as their lords. The brave ones are those who rule justly. They don't stand for tyranny and that's all they really need to do not to be evil. You could flatten an attack force or reduce a fortress to ashes but the fear you can instil upon someone can be a greater weapon still." She explained.  
  
"I don't want to use fear as a weapon! I'd be as bad as Voldemort!" Harry exclaimed.  
  
"Nothing is either truly good or evil in this world. I have seen demon lords help humanity just because they felt like it. They had ulterior motives for themselves but they still helped. I've also seen the avatars of gods manipulate humans for their mere amusement. I use magic from an evil source just as you do since you came here. That does not mean either of us is evil. Humans have a power beyond the ones of gods and demons. We can choose to be either good or evil. Both sides are in balance and still wage an underground war against one another. They use humans tip the scales to either side, granting their powers as they please. I was under their influence for a short amount of time." Lina showed a quick slide show of her adventures before developing the Giga Slave.  
  
"So you are a pawn of higher powers then? Are you some kind of puppet?" Harry was getting angry.  
  
"I got unknowingly free of them. I gained the favours of an elder god called the Lord of Nightmares, L-sama for short. I developed a spell from Her powers and survived the casting. The gods and demons couldn't influence me as easily as before. I still got dragged into freaky adventures." Lina explained. "You are like me in a sense, we both have enormous potential in the magical arts and are prone to bring chaos around us. I saw the potential and decided to pass on my knowledge to you. What started it was the last tip of the balance in the direction of good."  
  
"My birth?" Harry snapped. The implications didn't look that good to him. He didn't like being manipulated and it showed.  
  
"No, your mother's death. . .I know my family, the gods and demons were to keep their hands off those of my blood but they made a mistake. . .they made sure she cast that protection spell on you while they blocked a natural defence instilled into her." She didn't expand on the subject but Harry wanted to know a little more  
  
"What did they do?" Harry growled.  
  
"Demons tried to get rid of both of you to insure the last of my direct line disappeared. The gods prevented this by letting her learn a spell to protect you. Another demon of my acquaintances added to this protection by blocking you from some more harmful consequences of my line. The heir of the line is to receive my full power when he or she needs it most. Had you learned this at the tender age of one you'd be dead. My knowledge comes only to them when they are able to handle this knowledge. You always had the power but you could only use it when you were angry."  
  
"But the power comes from the Potter line I've been told." He exclaimed. "I thought it was their heirloom."  
  
"Wrong on that one! The Potters had the inherent chaos around me. The mix of power and chaos gives you the direct ability to cast the most powerful spells of the arsenal. The incident gave me the right to step in. My descendants are more or less immune to previsions from above. Even if you do fulfill the prerequisites, you are still master of your own destiny by most standards." She was now lecturing with a huge blackboard with the theory of chaos written on it. "In layman's terms, you are the theory of Chaos embodied, you are chaos and whatever you do, be it choose a blue or red shirt in the morning, will influence the world around you Harry. It's not an easy life but you have to remember that you don't have to worry that much about it. Even not choosing is a choice in itself."  
  
"You mean to tell me that whatever I do causes something to happen somewhere?" Harry asked.  
  
"It's not that bad but yes, you affect everything you touch unexpectedly." Lina argumented  
  
"I guess this won't be so bad, I mean my life will be exiting at the very least." Harry shrugged as he said this.  
  
"Yes but your first choice is wether or not you want to learn the higher arcanes of magic. What I thought you up till now was tame in comparison of what'as to come. You may feel that the magic you learned at school is useless now but who am I to say that. It has it's uses. What I teach you is combat magic. There are no day to day life useful spells in there Harry and who knows when a simple spell from your wand could save your life. Anyway, if you're smart, you'll hide these capabilities to everyone else unless you trust them entirely. You can quit learning now and continue your life as though this never happened or you can learn and become more powerful then dumbledore himself." She went silent as she looked at Harry.  
  
"Who needs to choose anyway. If I forget all this then I may as well jump off a cliff and kill myself. Voldemort would kill me wether their little prophecy says I have a unique power that can kill him or not." He said as he looked dead serious. "Let's start."  
  
The scenery changed wit a wave from Lina's hand.  
  
"This will be full combat training, you will have adversaries from bandits to ancient black dragons. I will teach you as we go along my first adventures. You will not only learn magic but also swordsplay." She said.  
  
"You know how to use a sword? I thought. . ." Harry was interrupted by a tall blonde man.  
  
"Hey there Lina! I thought you'd be back later. Where am I for that matter?" Gourry asked the red headed woman.  
  
"This jellyfish for brains swordsman will be your tutor. Let us see your reaction to the lowest scum of the earth." They were surrounded by masked men waving bats and other weapons. And the teachings began.  
  
After what seemed years of trainning to Harry, Lina stopped the adventures at one particular point.  
  
"Harry, you have learned almost all that I know. There is one last part I must pass on to you but it is also extremely dangerous. You know the order of demonology." She asked her pupil.  
  
"Ruby-eye reigns over Gaav, Phibriso, who are both dead thanks to you, Zelas, Dynast and Dolphin who have their priests and generals. The other demons are minor minions of these." He enumerated with some flattery in the part about Lina destroying two of the major lieutenants.  
  
"Yes, you are right but do you remember the Ragna blade?" Lina asked.  
  
"The blade of black and gold you used before? Yes." He answered.  
  
"This blade takes it's powers from an elder god, an entity known as the mother of all that I described to you before. You have the potential to cast that magic but you must understand everything about Her. Only one of Chaos can survive in the Chaos that is the Giga Slave, a spell based of the Giga slave but superior like the Ruby-eye blade is inferior to Ragna Blade. I shall tell you everything I know and then you will know everything." Lina then explained the golden lord of Chaos to Harry and the implications of casting the Giga Slave.  
  
"Test them, even the Giga Slave, it won't go out of control here, just stop when you lose control." Lina instructed.  
  
"Shikai no yami wo suberu oo, nanji no kakera no enishi ni sitagai  
  
Nanjira subete no chikara mote ware ni saranaru chikara wo atae yo! BOOST!" Harry was envelopped in magical powers as he started casting.  
  
"Akumu no ou no hitokake yo Sora no imashime tokihanatareshi kooreru kuroki utsuro no yaiba yo Waga chikara waga mi to narite tomo ni horobi no michi o ayuman  
  
Kamigami no tamashii sura mo uchikudaki! RAGNA BLADE!" Harry was holding the large blade of power and swiped at a group of trees which fell from a thin cut where Harry had swipped.  
  
"Very good. Now for you final test Harry, you will face the worst thing ever. . ." Lina faded into the shadows and the scene faded to a battle scene, a man dressed in white with blue skin was casting a shamanistic spell while gourry was waving a sword of light. They were facing a gigantic demonwith ruby-eyes . . .  
  
"Damnit! Why do I have to face Shabbranigdo?" Harry swore and looked at the blue skinned man.  
  
"RA TILT!" The powerful shamanistic attack barely managed to damage Shabranigdo.  
  
"If I want to live I'll have to use it. Gourry! Give me your sword!" Harry screamed to the swordsman.  
  
"Ok, just give it back alright!" The man threw the bladeles hilt to the sorceror who caught it deftly.  
  
"Shikai no yami wo suberu oo, nanji no kakera no enishi ni sitagai  
  
Nanjira subete no chikara mote ware ni saranaru chikara wo atae yo! BOOST!"  
  
The magical powers swirled around Harry once again and focussed within his body.  
  
"Yami yori mo nao kuraki mono,"  
  
"How is this possible? How can you know the name of the golden one?" The demon exclaimed as hwe started top focus his powers to counter the spell.  
  
"Yoru yori mo nao hukaki mono Konton no umi ni tayutoishi konjiki narishi yami no oo Ware koko ni nanji ni negau, ware koko ni nanji ni chikau Waga maeni tachifusagarishi subete no orokanaru mono ni Ware to nanji ga chikara mote hitoshiku horobi o ataen koto o! GIGA SLAVE!" power burst around Harry. It focussed within the sword, he formed it into a ball of black energy with swirls of golden lightning and sent this energy to the blade of white light. Ruby-eye attacked the young wizard who jumped towards the attack and striked the wave of energy. His own attack cut through the red wave of power and then through the demon.  
  
"Did it work?" Harry turned to see the lord of all demons standing.  
  
"To be defeated by a mere mortal. . .too bad you won't live to see my next reincarnation sorceror. I would have loved to battle with you again." The demon crumpled to dust. The image of the battle faded and the sword of light dissapeared from Harry's hand.  
  
"You have done it Harry, you have passed the final test." An old woman, about the age of Dumbledore or maybe older, appeared in front of Harry. "I have waited for eons to pass on my powers. It isn't that bad when you get to live in paradise anyway but it was a burden upon my shoulders that you have lifted." Her face became younger and Harry recognised Lina. "This is the end for me, do not use ythe giga slave unless in your darkest hour. Farewell Harry. Live long and we'll see each other again in the afterlife." She faded and the realm around Harry faded to darkness. He focussed his thoughts and the scenery around Hogwarts appeared without the castle.  
  
"Alright, let's get to training." He said as he started practicing his basic wand spells progressing to more powerful and difficult spells.  
  
End of the third chapter, first part.  
  
This will be a multi part chapter happening within the same night. Hermione will get a late night visit in the next chapter and Ron will enter the story in the third part in a dream as well. 


	4. dreams b

Guest  
  
Chapter 3b : Dreams  
  
Disclaimer : I said it before and I'll say it again, neither Slayers nor Harry Potter characters and scene depictions are mine. I merely use them for my own perverted purposes.  
  
Hermione fell asleep exactly when Harry did. Instead of an outdoor scenery she was in a library, as large as the one at Hogwarts.  
  
"Oh my god! I died and this is paradise!" She seized the first book in front of her and sat down to read.  
  
"You're not dead yet Ms Granger but this is your idealistic learning ambience. I'm to be your trainer." A young polite lady in a long flowing gown and wearing glasses stated from across Hermione.  
  
"So this is the astral realm then. I'll have time to read it all!" her eyes glowed with a passion and she stared at the young girl.  
  
"You must be curious as to why you're here then. I'll explain. It seems your friend Harry is burdened with great responsibilities." She started. "And it's not to destroy Voldemort even if that would serve justice. He has powers beyond your world. My name is Amelia Wil Telsa Sailune, deceased q1ueen of the kingdom of Sailune of the lost continent of Atlantis. Your friend has inherited a gift from one of his very distant ancestors and so will you."  
  
"You mean I'm your descendant? But I'm muggleborn not pure blood like Harry or Ron. How can I have magical ancestry?" She spoke fast as she tried to analyse the young woman in front of her.  
  
"Back when I was alive, magic wasn't an inborn talent but a learned ability, some were more talented then others but everyone could learn if they so desired. My line of descendants came from a family of priests and shrine maidens who learned the most powerful forms of white magic and spiritual shamanistic magic. The knowledge was lost with time but it stayed latent for you to learn if the need ever arose." She took a deep breath and an image appeared on a blackboard. It was a genealogical tree complete with some missing branches all leading to three final people. "You see, when I was alive I married a man called Zelgadis, a powerful spiritual mage, we had two children, a boy and a girl who inherited our personal skills. One of our friends had three children, one boy and two girls. Since we were very close and through the hazards of love, both my children married her two eldest who then had children who carried on our line of talent. Her own child married and had children who had children themselves. Through time, her blood was diluted and to remain strong, the power divided into two distinct parts which followed a course until . . ." She pointed the lines which lead to James and Lily Potter and finally Harry. With this combination, the powers were reunited within Harry but there was a little mishap. If Voldemort hadn't attacked that night, Harry would have gotten a somewhat . . .normal awakening to his powers and less complications. When it was clear Harry was about to hit his majority, it was clear that he would have to face Voldemort again and Lina had the opportunity to pass on her mantle of most powerful sorceress to someone else who needed it. When she stepped into action, myself and Zelgadis were clear to do the same for our own lines of descendants. You have inherited the studious trait and your strong sense of justice for this world from myself and gotten some of Lina's. . .temper but not as strong as your friends. Luckily, none of you got the extreme stupidity trait. That one was from another family line."  
  
The graph went to another line which stemmed from Ron's, it ended with someone called Dudley Dursley.  
  
"I believe Gourry won't teach him anything if he knows what is good for his health because if he tries Lina will have his head." Amelia shook her head while Hermione stared at the picture of Harry's cousin. "Now that this is done and over with, lets get to the actual teaching. Your first lesson is simple: JUSTICE ALWAYS PREVAILS! That is the truth. It must always guide your path. You, Hermione, have what I consider the healing touch. While priestess can learn black and shamanistic magic, they have the advantage of healing and subduing spells which help your allies or captures enemies without the massive destruction of attack spells. The first thing we need to work on will be the simple healing spell." With a flick of her wrist, Amelia summoned a book from the shelves and gave it to Hermione.  
  
"First of all, you need to learn the theory do you ? You're more a scholar then a trial and error person." Amelia stated. "Read this book and then we'll start on the healing and curse removal spells. Then you may read through this one and then we'll start with the shields, then fire ice, wind, earth and spirit manipulation. We will not learn black magic because I don't know anything about the actual spell casting."  
  
"Why would I want to use black magic anyway?" Hermione asked. "Isn't it evil ?"  
  
"Your dark arts draw upon the wielders dark emotions to gain it's power. When used with parsimony it isn't harmful at all for the caster. However, one becomes. . .addicted to the draw of emotions and then the magic starts to influence the wielder. That particular part of the magic you normally use is tainted. It was conceived to try to replace the black magic that was used back when Atlantis wasn't hidden. With the loss of the knowledge, the people went for substitutes when they could. At first, mages who could do balls of light were powerful. For me it's one of the basic spells used everyday to light my way to the bathroom. They then invented the wand and tried to imitate what they already called ancient magic. What then happened was simply astounding. Their magic was able to do things ours wasn't which was useful for everyday life. However, they wanted the one thing they couldn't get. . .the Dragu Slave. A spell so powerful it wipes cities without prejudice. It is only castable by calling upon the powers of a demon lord. What they did was stupidity itself. They tried the incantation and when it didn't work they decided to use other means to cause destruction. Instead of calling upon demons, they called upon their own bodies. This created a division in the magic. There are neutral spells like the Wingardium Leviosa which doesn't use any power from the body, positive spells like the patronum which uses happy memories and negative spells like the Cruciatus which uses anger to cause pain to the victim."  
  
"But then why is calling the powers of a demon safer then calling your negative emotions?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Demons or Mazoku are beings of pure negative energy. The spells can harm a living being if he or she uses him or herself as the medium of the spell. Only one spell like that exists and that is because the demon whose powers are called is a being outside the space of this world. It is called the mother of all who lives. Only one person ever knew the spell and only one will know it when you wake. It is stated that only one of chaos can survive in the chaos. Only the ones that attract chaos and trouble will be able to withstand the power, and even then it is at a great risk of losing oneself to the Lord of Nightmares. That spell is actually the only spell of divine origin I know of that I can't teach you." Amelia lectured her eager student.  
  
"Alright, thank you professor Sailune. I'll get to reading now." Hermione raised the book while Amelia went into some kind of trance. She kept muttering about professorship and other nonesence. It didn't take long for Hogwarts official resident bookworm to finish reading the first book. She had taken notes of questions for her teacher who was in no real shape to answer any of them.  
  
"Professor, I finished." Hermione stated.  
  
"Good, now for the practice. Any questions before we begin ?" Amelia asked her pupil.  
  
"Yes professor. Do I really have to believe in your god for these to work?" She asked "I never even heard of Ceiphied before."  
  
"It doesn't really matter if you believe in Ceipied, God, Yahve, Jehovah, Allah, Boudha, Krishna or any other form of god really, Every religion have basic teachings and most of the basic ones are the same. You just have to remember that if you meet a Ryuzoku you'll deal with one of the direct agents of god. It doesn't matter the name, the basis is always the same. Even the Amhourabi code (oldest text of laws ever found) was based upon religious basics. All you have to do as a shrine maiden sis to know how to call upon the divine powers. You'll need the incantation with the words of power at first but it'll become second nature after a while. Magic is simply magic at this level, you are simply the catalyst for it like your wand is the catalyst for normal magic." Amelia clarified with a finger raised in the air.  
  
"I understand, will I need my wand for these ? there were descriptions for hand movements but no real wand motions. I'm just a bit confused." She asked again.  
  
"You don't even have your wand Ms Granger, also, this is ancient magic we are talking about, from when wizards roamed the world freely and dragons were rampaging the lands." Amelia stated again. Hermione felt for her wand but couldn't find it.  
  
"I'm ready then. I believe with what I just learned I could start the practice." Hermione said with a smile.  
  
"Let's see then." Amelia waved her hand and they found themselves into an hospital's emergency ward. Hermione looked rather nervous all of a sudden.  
  
"Are. . .are they really in danger. . .I'm not qualified yet and. . ." She stammered insecurely.  
  
"This is merely a vision of a past long gone. Those people were in a terrible danger long ago but now you'll practice on them. None of them will die in the process. If it doesn't really work you'll just have to start again." Amelia reassured the teen.  
  
"Alright then, I'll start with this kid." Hermione stated with some resolve. "What happened Madam?" She asked the woman who was holding the child.  
  
"My son was bitten by a snake, help him please!" The woman was frantically yelling, the child was unconscious and seemed to have a slight fever. A bite mark was at his left ankle and it seemed to need attention.  
  
"Source of all life which purifies the body and soul, come to our aid and purge this body of it impurities! Dicleary!" A white light entered the body of the child who immediately looked better, his cheeks took a better color, his sweating and fever dropped and he looked more asleep then unconscious.  
  
"Thank you! God bless you!" The woman was holding her still injured son but the bite mark was really nothing to worry about if it was cleaned. Hermione looked at the next person in line for healing and moved from bed to bed hoping to treat the worst cases first.  
  
"Shiroki nagare, iyashi no chikara yo! Recovery!" The last injuredneeded the recovery spell immediately. After some exorcisms, some cures to poisonings and some curse removals Hermione was sure every basic white magic spells had been used.  
  
"Very good Hermione, you have practiced a great deal but now we need to work on some major spells, you read about those before, do you feel up to it?" Amelia asked her pupil  
  
"Yes, right away!" Hermione was looking as the scenery changed from the hospital to a town overrun by spirits.  
  
"Observe the spell." Amelia instructed as a younger copy of the woman held a stone from a monument which stood in the center of the town not too long ago.  
  
"Kono yo narazaru mono yo, yugamishi awarenaru mono yo Jooka no hikari mote sekai to sekai to o musubu kanata ni kiesaran koto o! Megido Flare!" The yonger one recited in front of Hermione. The resulting wave of magical power eradicated the ghosts for miles around the center point.  
  
"This is the strongest basic exorcism spell, it will send minor spirits back to kingdom come for miles around. While I needed an amplifier back then, you have Lina Inverses blood flowing through your veins and that makes you a magical nuclear plant Like your friend Harry but to a lesser extent. You won't need one for you to cast such magic since it remains weaker then a Ragna Blade. You try it now." Amelia snapped her fingers and the scene rewinded itself to show Hermione instead of Amelia in the crater. The student started to concentrate, healing people had given her confidence in her capacities.  
  
"Kono yo narazaru mono yo, yugamishi awarenaru mono yo Jooka no hikari mote sekai to sekai to o musubu kanata ni kiesaran koto o! Megido Flare!" The same blast of white magic overtook the city with less ground covered then before but it was still a success.  
  
"Very nice spell, with the amplifier, you would have cleaned the country of any spirit with one strike." Amelia complimented.  
  
"But if this was used with an attack spell?" Hermione asked, frightful of her own powers.  
  
"There are contingencies for the most powerful spells, only the Giga Slave doesn't have safeguards against such occasions and that is just from the nature of the power used. Even the Dragon Slave cannot become more powerful then the demon from which the power is drawn. Amplifications stretch the limits of those spells but they cannot run amuck." Amelia explained to her. Hermione sighed in relief.  
  
"Now, the last white magic spell you'll need in healing, then we'll go to subduing." The scene turned to one in a cemetery. Hermione knew it from her nightmares, she looked around and found what she dreaded the most. . .Harry was laying in a puddle of his own blood, his guts were exposed to the cold air of the night and she could ear Voldemort laughing in the background.  
  
"Nothing can sssstop Lord Voldemort now! Only a miracle could ssssave him AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" The voice shot goosebumps down her spine but Harry was more important, she had to save him, but how. . ."  
  
"Shiroki nagare, iyashi no chikara yo! Recovery!" The healing spell improved his condition but even as it started to work, Harry coughed some blood. "I have no choice, I'll just have to use it. . .I just hope this works. Seinaru iyashi no mite yo, hahanaru daichi no ibuki yo Negawakuba waga mae ni yokoyawarishi kono mono o Sono ooinaru jihi ni te sukui tamae! Resurection!" The casting of the spell took time and power but it also had the advantage of being extremely potent. The wound closed immediately and only a small trail of blood remained from his coughing.  
  
"Hermione. . .Is that you?. . ." His voice sounded hoarse but Hermione didn't care, she went for the hug. . . And went right through him.  
  
"Sorry but it seemed the best way for you to practice the resurrection spell, it is highly potent and you must remember to always use it when the person will not be able to sustain the healing spell. The spell calls for the person to heal himself with his own energy. Had you really cast it upon your friend . . . well, errors are the way to learn that can be the most effective." Amelia said while Hermione sobbed quietly, had this been real, she would have killed Harry.  
  
"Harry. . .I would have. . .. . .killed him. . .I'm just. . .. . ." She ranted as she cried. Amelia enveloped her in a tight embrace.  
  
"It's ok, with practice you'll know when to use it. Calm down Hermione. . .You love him don't you?" Hermione looked at the woman immediately.  
  
"Is it. . .. . .that obvious?" She asked. Amelia smiled softly at her pupil.  
  
"No, but I've seen my children, grandchildren and great grandchildren fall in love. I just can tell the signs dear." Amelia assured the teen.  
  
"I just. . .don't feel like I 'm worthy of him sometimes. He's just so. . .brave, dashing, stupid at times, handsome, he doesn't care for personal glory, he's just so. . .so. . .perfect." She confided.  
  
"Sounds like the right sort of man, although I wouldn't want to be Voldemort when Harry decides to get rid of him." Amelia shuddered a little. "Even if Lina's temper is prominent within your friend Ron Harry is the closest one to exploding and he's also the most powerful of you three. I believe you may be the only one in this world capable of preventing him from doing something stupid." Amelia stated.  
  
"But. . .why me? I'm just. . .me. . ." Hermione said as she calmed down, Amelia only chuckled in answer. The scene went back to the library and again she started her lecture.  
  
"You'll understand in due time dear, now it's time to read up on battle magic. Just read the books I gave you and learn." Hermione pushed back those thoughts in a corner of her brain and started soaking the knowledge from the tomes of magic.  
  
Later, both teacher and pupil were shooting magical blasts at immobile targets.  
  
"Elemenkia Lance!" Hermione called the spiritual attack which hit, without bodily harm, the nearest dummy. "If this only attacks the spirit, how can it help me?" She asked.  
  
"Those spells are highly effective on planar beings, the Ra Tilt is actually as powerful as the Dragu Slave when used efficiently. It just lacks the bodily destruction of the spell but the spirit of any normal being is utterly destroyed by this spell. Few are those who can survive this spell. I daresay that if Harry had know this in one of his early encounters with Voldemort it would have destroyed the spirit." Amelia sternly explained the value of spiritual shamanism to Hermione.  
  
The gears within Hermione's mind started working in overdrive as she counted the ways to use this safely.  
  
Even later, Amelia had given Hermione a break during which she started reading book after book from the library.  
  
"I see you are trying to learn it all.Not much reason to it really." Amelia said.  
  
"How come? Will I forget it all when I wake up?" Hermione said with some deception in her eyes.  
  
"No, you just already know all of this, even what I tought you. You see, this library is actually your psyche, the basic layer of your mind, if we were to delve deeper into it, well. . ." The scene blurred and large portraits of Hermione's memories appeared, all of them moving and showing her deepest secrets.  
  
"This is actually very advanced legilimency!" Hermione exclaimed, recognision dawning in her eyes.  
  
"Legilimency is actually a weaker version of what we are currently doing. Practicing within your mind so you do not use magic when you do so, the effects come from my latent memories so it is accurate." Amelia told her.  
  
"But why would I know how to do this magic you taught me?" Hermione asked, "this doesn't make sense!" She exclaimed.  
  
"Magic is basically not something that makes sense in the normal human point of view, that's why most wizards can't really use logic, it gives them headaches." Amelia laughed a little. As for the magic, it was latent within your DNA to be able to learn it, back then we didn't really know about it but affecting a bloodline was possible to transmit protections, powers, some knowledge and even curses. My family had those up around me and my sister and I modified them for my descendants. Lina placed them over her own progeny hoping the chaotic part of her life wouldn't remain without much luck I might add. However, the knowledge was lost in time and the magic remained. Gods and demons asked Lina and her familie to stay out of their affairs but she added the condition that her descendance was to stay out of the wars themselves and they readily agreed. When Voldemort attacked the Potters, it was because Harry was the last direct inheritor of Lina inverse, they wanted to be rid of her and influenced the dark lord to attack. The gods got wind of this and as the demons suppressed Lily's ability to defend herself if anything happened, they imprinted the protection charm which saved Harry. One of our friends, a demon called Xellos, added to the protection with his own powers." Amelia took a deep breath.  
  
"Wouldn't they kill him if he helped twart their plans?" Hermione asked.  
  
"There are rivalries between demons themselves, Xellos is the priest and general of Zellas Metalium. The demon who attacked was Dynast, the demon king of the north. He's scared of Lina's powerful spells actually returning and he actually precipitated their return to this world. Lina had the all go to teach him all she knew because of the intervention of Dynast against his parents." Amelia looked rather sad. "Even if it means the defeat of Voldemort, it just doesn't justifies the death of his parents."  
  
"Harry never deserved to stay with the Dursleys, but he never deserved to even lose his parents in the first place. . .I just can't understand professor Dumbledore in this decision, even if blood relations protected him they are simply awful!" Hermione exclaimed.  
  
"Yes, but now I believe justice will be served. You may very well leave the house and go wherever you want with Harry, no Deatheater will ever be able to even touch you again." Amelia said while Hermione looked actually ecstatic. "Harry, I believe, will probably want to teach his mentor a little lesson on giving children to uncaring relatives. I'll be looking forward to seeing Dumbledore wet his pants."  
  
Hermione actually smiled a little but sobered quickly.  
  
"Harry will kill him if he is treated even slightly as a child." Her eyes widened a little. "I'll have to stop him from doing that, Dumbledore hides too much from everyone and Harry hates being kept in the dark from things which concern him." Hermione knew that sooner or later the old man would try to hide something and also that Harry would blow rather quickly.  
  
"Yes, now I believe we practiced every spells in the book so I'll leave you to wake up and start kicking butts. Goodbye Hermione and try to see me again in the very distant future alright?" Amelia faded and the scene turned to darkness.  
  
Hermione opened her eyes to see Harry's faces inches above her own.  
  
End of chapter 3b  
  
Note: It may seem short but remember how Hermione learns compared to Harry and what she learned. Healing magic isn't easier then attack magic but it's easier to practice since someone could get hurt anytime. Attack magic blows things up. Period. Rather hard to practice in a short period of time. Hermione learns from books (something I cannot understand personally) while Harry does from sheer practice and pigheadedness. Ron will be hard. . .I think he needs things hammered into his head. I may do an half chapter about him since he's more likely not to ask many questions and get angry when he can't do things. I may even skip him and do a flashback of him meeting Zelgadis and starting to learn for years and years of planar time. Give me your opinion while I write in your reviews. I may still do a whole chapter but what about I don't know. 


	5. Declaration of War

Guest chapter 4  
  
Disclaimer : Harry Potter isn't mine and neither is Slayers and I write this story for my own entertainment and for those who would read it (especially those readers who review once in a while). I get no money, not a dime or even a knut for my diligent work so suing me is rather pointless.  
  
Note: I decided that Ron wouldn't get a whole chapter for himself, he will merely get a flash back sequence when the trio rejoins.  
  
Guest Chapter 4 : Black  
  
Hermione woke up to find Harry's face inches above her own. She was a bit startled by the position it put her in at first and then started studying his sleeping features. Even in his sleep he had an intense aura of barely repressed power. Anyone could fell it to some degree, the last summer, when he had been angry, it was almost visible for all to see. She knew some people, like Fudge, were afraid of Harry because this aura could magnetise people and they followed their lead. Harry, whether he wanted to or not, was simply a natural born leader.  
  
The second thing she noted was the hair, so messy and even messier in the morning it seemed. It added to the charm of the young man, giving a roguish look. Then came the features of his whole face, he had changed over the years, his time at Hogwarts had actually given him the opportunity to gain weight and grow. Quidditch had also given him, Hermione was quite sure, a tone muscled frame. Her eyes then briefly trailed to his scar, the bane of his existence. She knew it was the one thing he cursed more then anything else about himself. Finaly, her eyes came to rest upon his emerald green eyes which were looking at her right this moment. . .  
  
'Why is Harry looking at me like that? It's as though I'm breakfast.' She briefly thought as a blush came to her cheeks. 'And why does it seem I wouldn't mind if I was? Get a grip of yourself Hermione, this is Harry.'  
  
Harry woke up again to the most pleasant sight in the world. Hermione was right under him, a couple of inches from his own face and looking at his face. He looked at her and a thought came to his mind suddenly. A single word. 'Mine!'. It seemed kind of fitting in a way, and in another it was simply stupid. He couldn't own someone. Hermione looked directly into his eyes just as he did the same for hers. Both trying to bore hole within the others head it seemed. Their faces started drawing closer and closer until. . .  
  
BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!  
  
Hermione's alarm clock decided to make it's presence known to the world. She punched the snooze in frustration as Harry put on some clothes under his blankets. The clock read ten to six and his training with moody started in ten minutes. Harry cursed the infernal device under his breath while Hermione fell back onto her bedding.  
  
"Are you coming to training Hermione? It starts in ten minutes." Harry asked her.  
  
"I'll come and watch in a couple Harry, go and don't be late now." She almost sounded as though she was scolding.  
  
"Yes dear." Harry said jokingly. Hermione's reaction to those words was unexpected to her, even with the joking tone it shot tingle down her spine that Harry never saw as his back was turned to her.  
  
Harry found moody in the backyard. The retired auror looked at his new pupil through his bowler hat with his magical eye.  
  
"Stupefy!" He yelled, to which Harry simply moved aside as though it was the most natural thing in the world.  
  
"Good reflexes Potter, you should have drawn your wand though! CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" Moody called.  
  
"Look behind you, my window." Harry said with a smile. The man's eye turned to see Hermione with her wand pointed to the man.  
  
"You are better then I thought Potter, you actually managed to surprise me there." Moody smiled like a predator with a prey. "I might be able to make one of the best out of you Potter! You only have to know about CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" Moody motioned for Harry to follow him to the shed in the Dursley's backyard. Harry followed his trainer and found himself in front of a large manor.  
  
"This training exercice is simple Potter, you get in the house and blast the bad guys while not touching the good ones. There will be live shots in there and only the unforgivables will not do what they are supposed to do, you'll just fall unconscious. Every missed target is 10 push-ups, 20 squats and 30 sit ups. Every civilian or allied casualty is 100 push-ups, 300 squats and 500 sit ups and I'm feeling generous. Now get in there and CONSTANT VIGILENCE!" Moody instructed like a drill sergeant, which he was at the moment, and Harry obeyed.  
  
Harry started by casting a dissilutionnement charm on himself blending in with the background. He then used a zoned version of the silencing charm to reduce to zero the sound he did while walking and finally he used another disilutionnement charm on his shadow to make it invisible unless you looked specifically for it. Moody could still see him and Harry knew that, but the grin on his face showed his approval. Harry ran to the house and tried to find an opened window. He considered blasting his way through with a fireball but decided to do otherwise just in case there were allies nearby. Harry opened a window as silently as possible and got inside the house.  
  
Hermione got into the shed and found Moody looking at a mirror.  
  
"Well Granger, you want to see the show I presume?" Moody asked her as his mobile eye turned towards her. Hermione nooded and settled in front of the mirror.  
  
"Where is Harry? I can't see him!" She asked the man.  
  
"He's there alright, disillusioned, his footsteps silenced and he even thought about his shadow. He just forgot about his own wand." Moody was still grinning. "A beginer's mistake but a minor one. I'll just have him do push-ups for that. It's starting." Moody silenced her question before she could ask it.  
  
In the mirror, Harry's wand was in the middle of a crossfire. He wasn't there himself and he knocked the living dummies down one by one before he reclaimed his wand. His plan had worked out nicely as he appeared to reclaim his weapon.  
  
"By Merlin's beard! Quite a nice trap he had right there, those who can do wandless magic at will are rare and that was quite an efficient use of it." Moody exclaimed with a small bit of respect coming through his voice.  
  
Harry put his wand back in his holster and started advancing inside the house, going room by room and knocking the dummies that shot at him one by one with a wave of his hand and blocking their curses with a simple protection barrier. When he moved to the higher level, the attacks intensified but he still knocked down every dummy on the floor except the few which didn't attack him. It started getting complicated on the third floor as he was bushed by four green flashes which all passed around him without causing harm. The attacks were getting intense and Harry could spot some dummies aiming at his supposed enemies.  
  
"What's the situation?" He asked the nearest one which surprisingly answered him.  
  
"Five hostiles, one injured. Three of us and one unable to fight sir!" The dummy was wearing an old hit wizard uniform as it shot spells. Harry being an auror, even in training, had the basic authority of command in this situation. He nooded and shot a couple of stunners at his adversaries. Two went down and three remained.  
  
"They have an hostage on the floor over us sir." The hit wizard dummy informed Harry who swore under his breath.  
  
"Alright, I'll get rid of those guys in a second. You cover me, I'll take them down by surprise." Harry didn't explain his plan but his allies obeyed without question.  
  
"Accio! Couch!" The enemies had been hiding behind the said furniture and were easy prey for the attacks of Harry and his allies. The floor was clean and the stairs behind the enemy position.  
  
"You're in charge of this area, I'm going to free the hostages. Make sure there are no hostiles left or capable of getting free." Harry instructed the dummy.  
  
"Yes sir!" The dummy saluted and went to tie up the other fallen dummies. Tucked his wand in his holster and got up the stairs carefully. At the top was a sight which made his blood boil. Hermione was tied up to a chair with a piece of duck tape over her mouth. Right next to her, Moody was holding his wand to her temple.  
  
"You're better then I expected Potter, only a veteran would think of making sure the dummies wouldn't get up. But now you have an hostage situation. . .what will you do Potter? Throw your wand to my feet or try to get me and risk your friend?" Moody asked. Harry didn't think about it twice. He threw his wand at Moody's feet and waited for the banter.  
  
"You lose Potter." He pointed his wand at Harry and at that second, the boy who lived went into motion. With reflexes born of his Quidditch practices and the training he had received with Gourry in his dream he closed the distance between himself and Moody while he dodged the spell to disable him and shot his hand outwards. And touched Moody's face almost gently.  
  
"You lose sir SLEEPING!" The sleep curse hit the wizard who fell like a sack of potatoes to the ground. "Are you alright Hermione?"  
  
"mmmat dwo wof fing, Im stwappep wo a ghair!" She tried to yell but the tape was preventing her to do so. Harry gently peeled it off her face, almost afraid he might hurt her.  
  
"Thank's Harry, you should tie up your teacher and we might be able to wake him up." She suggested as he untied her ankles. "Why don't you just untie my hands and get on with the program?" She said annoyed.  
  
"I'm enjoying myself, It's fun to see you squirm." Harry said with a wide grin. He seized his wand and waved for a rope to tie itself around Mad- eye. "Enervate!" He said as he pointed at his fallen trainer.  
  
"I don't know what you did Potter but I'm glad you're on our side. But how the hell did you take me down?" Mad-eye demanded to know.  
  
"Now that . . .is a secret!" For some reason, this line had the touch to make people annoyed and Mad-eye was no exception.  
  
"For that remark, you'll run around the block three times and do me 100 push-ups between each turns Potter. Harry still had a grin pasted on his face as he finally freed Hermione of her bounds completely.  
  
The manor disappeared and left the three in the shed with the tools.  
  
"That means our time is up Potter, remember CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" now get to your exercise. The 3 laps, the 100 push-ups in between, 300 squats, 500 sit-ups and another 100 push ups to get you started. Now go!" Harry started running and the profile of Tonks ran after him.  
  
Mad-eye put his bowler back on and slightly bowed to Hermione.  
  
"Thank you for your help lass, I didn't think he was this far in training already. See you tomorrow." He walked away and turned into an alley where he dissaparated.  
  
"He's even farther along then you might think Moody." She whispered under her breath. She looked at Harry as he diligently did his workout. He didn't miss a beat as he worked his muscles to the limit of exertion.. When he was finished, he made his way to the bathroom and started to wash. When he got out he looked at Hermione who was now reading his book on animagus.  
  
"We should practice for a bit Hermione, we're going to Diagon alley this afternoon." He said with a look of seriousness in his eyes.  
  
"You're planning on leaving aren't you?" She asked.  
  
"Yes, I'm more then powerful enough to blast Voldemort to kingdom come. I plan on leaving and collect the demon's blood talismans. I know where two of them are. In my vault at Gringots." Harry said simply.  
  
"I have one in my house, it's actually mounted on a necklace my grand mother gave to me." She said.  
  
"I'll bet the Weasleys have one as well. Where I don't know." He reasoned.  
  
"We'll have to collect Ron as well Harry. He's going to be furious if we don't let him in on our little plan." She said. Harry nooded and waved his wand at his things. All the books went into Harry's trunk and Hermione's into hers. He then took the bare necessities he needed to survive as Hermione did the same  
  
"We're going to London by flight, Ray Wing as high as possible so muggles won't see us. We have a lot of clouds so we should be okay for cover." Harry instructed as he went for Hedwidge. "You girl are going to Hogwarts with this little message for Dumbledore. Then go to the Burrow and wait for us tomorrow, I'll tell you where to go then okay girl?" His owl hooted in answer and nibbled on his finger briefly before taking flight.  
  
"Minimus!" Hermione said as she shrunk their things for them to fit into her pocket.  
  
"Let's go now. RAYWING!" The flight spell enveloped the two and they shot out the window under the horrified eyes of Moody and Dumbledore.  
  
"Dammit! They're making a break for it! Now we'll have to catch them. Accio broom!" Moody summoned his broom as Tonks and Lupin dashed outside with theirs. Dumbledore waved his hand and summoned another broom for himself. All three took to the sky and tried to catch up to the flying teens.  
  
"We're being followed!" Hermione exclaimed.  
  
"Who cares ?" Harry shrugged "I'll just wait for them to arrive, get to the Leaky Cauldron ahead of me ok"  
  
Hermione nodded and shot off at full speed towards London. Harry did as well towards the four shadows. He recognised Dumbledore, Lupin, Moody and Tonks and spotted two more shadows following them. Harry stopped abruptly in front of the order's group.  
  
"Unless you called reinforcements we have company." He said. He released the Raywing and fell a couple of feets before he muttered the levitation spell. The adults had formed in a square around Harry.  
  
"I don't know how you can do this Harry but get out of here NOW." Lupin commanded.  
  
"No way! I'm not leaving for the fun part, you may want to get behind me though." Harry instructed his past teacher as he started the casting of an inferior spell. "Subete no chikara no minamoto yo! Kagayaki moeru akaki honoo yo! Flare Arrow!" Harry made the arrows of fire appear and waited until the identity of the unknown fliers was known to them. When the first stunners went their way he released his flaming projectiles towards the tail of the brooms rendering them useless quite effectively by burning the straws and sending the attackers to the ground. 200 feet below. Harry released his hold on his levitation spell and fell with the cursing death eaters.  
  
"Hello there, may I interest you on a safe landing in a couple of seconds with a nice warm cell in Azkaban or would you rather die as an ugly stain on the earth?" He asked. He didn't receive an answer as both were unconscious already. "Levitation!" Their descent slowed just as they were about to touch the ground. A second wave apparated, this time there were ten wizards. Harry recognised one of them immediately as she took the lead.  
  
"Well well Potter, seems you learned a few little tricks eh?" Bellatrix asked mockingly. "Too bad poor old Sirius won't be profiting from them."  
  
The Death eaters laughed a second but Harry was already radiating a black aura which seemed to suck all light around him while producing a good amount of it with it's golden bolts strewn about. The group of the order landed as Harry started his casting of the spell.  
  
(play the Dragu slave BGM, it always fits with big spell casting somehow.)  
  
"Shikai no yami o suberu ou Nanji no kakera no enishi ni shitagai Nanjira subete no chikara mote. . ."  
  
Under the eyes of the four wizards of the light side, the aura of darkness Harry was emiting took form slowly as the circle of minions shot curse after curse at him, all of them absorbed or sent away by the power of the casting. A few killing curses had been simply shrugged as though they didn't exist. Dumbledore suddenly felt something extremely dark coming from around Harry.  
  
"Ware ni sarenaru chikara o atae yo sora no imashime toki hanaterashi kohreru Kuroki utsuro no yaiba yo Waga chikara Waga mi to narite Tomo ni horobi no michi o ayaman. . . RAGNA BLADE!"  
  
Harry finished casting and the death eaters stopped their cursing. Nothing even touched him and he was holding a blade of pure magic more powerful then all of them combined aloft.  
  
"Take this message to Voldemort for me bitch, word for word. Harry Potter is tired of waiting for your stupid plot to develop during the school year. Now the hunter becomes the hunted. I'm going to put you down before this summer is over Riddle and you won't be coming back this time!" Harry swung the sword down and severed Lestrange's left arm. The blade dissipated as he let go of his concentration and he blasted away with a shout of "Raywing!" The Death eaters dissaparated, leaving the wounded to their fate. The only remains were a patch of burned grass and the cauterised arm of Bellatrix Lestrange. Harry hadn't shed any blood but the power of the blade alone was still felt in the air for all four wizards.  
  
"What manner of dark magic was that Dumbledore?" Moody asked the headmaster.  
  
"Magic so dark it isn't even listed as dark arts Alastor. In fact, even I have never eared of such a spell. Levitation is possible and even flight but only the few extremely powerful mages and sorcerors know how to do those kind of spells. Even I would be hard pressed to use the flight spell by merely referring to it's name and as efficiently as Harry and Hermione apparently can." Dumbledore said as he summoned a rope with his wand to tie the death eaters.  
  
"We need to talk to him. It isn't too late to retrieve him from the dark side professor." Lupin said.  
  
"I believe I know where he may be heading. I'll just wait for him there." Dumbledore dissaparated while Tonks called for back-up from aurors. Lupin and Mad-eye dissaparated as well to Grimmauld place to report the escapade of their charge.  
  
Somewhere unknown to us, Voldemort was infuriated with the five Death eaters remaining from the attack on Potter. Not with them but with the child himself. His arrogance now knew no bounds as he said himself capable of hunting him, Lord Voldemort, down and kill him.  
  
"Bella, is that all he said?" He asked his faithful servant.  
  
"Yes Master, he said that quite fast, as though he was barely able to hold on to the energy right before he cut my arm." She said weakly. Her confidence had been damaged just as much as her body and it showed.  
  
"You have served me well Bella. The boy, it seems, is more powerful then we have estimated but his arrogance will be his downfall." Voldemort said as he waved his wand to graft a slender silvery arm to the stump left by Harry. The spell failed once, then twice and finally they had to drag Bellatrix to a medi-witch to re-grow the member lost in battle. It eventually proved futile and she was stuck with an artificial limb instead of her real arm. Voldemort then tried to enter the boy's mind.  
  
Harry was over the suburbs of London when he felt the intrusion and reacted to it. He stopped in midair and dropped to the ground before he went on the offencive. He entered the astral realm and instantly found himself in the clearing he had trained in. Voldemort appeared in front of Harry, surprised at the appearance of the memories.  
  
"Welcome to my mind Tom, welcome to your Hell." Harry said sadistically. Here you can feel pain, you can also die when you know the proper spells but I reign supreme over it.  
  
"Believe what you want boy! I have more experience then you do in the battle of the minds." The dark lord exclaimed as he went on the offencive. The lack of effect from his act of legilimency was obvious from the yawn Harry produced.  
  
"Can't accept you're in my mind can you? Here an hour is either a second or an eternity. I control time space and anything that may Happen. I can do things normally impossible. Want to see?" Harry asked.  
  
"Do your worst Potter, I'm sure it will be as ineffective as trying to stun me." Voldemort sneered. Harry grinned and said two terrible words.  
  
"Raugnut Rusyavuna!" Harry said. He knew this spell was impossible to human beings, only creatures of pure evil should be able to use it but he was in the astral realm, only the habit of shouting his assaults had made him utter the name of the terrible curse. Voldemort transformed into a ball of living regenerating flesh in putrefaction. It oozed blood and other fluids and the ball was being eaten from inside by snakes produced by the same flesh and dripping acid over the wounds. The transformation alone was a painful process and Voldemort's scream was still echoing within Harry's head. He left the astral plane and the cursed Voldemort to take flight once again for the leaky cauldron. It was during his flight that he released his captive. Five minutes of living hell for the dark lord in the astral realm. Several days, even months of torture under a curse of worst condition then the cruciatus. Harry felt a sence of grim satisfaction at his work. Voldemort wouldn't risk himself within his mind anymore unless he felt a need for extreme pain and suffering. Harry reached the leaky cauldron in no time and landed on the roof softly. He jumped to the alley which held the entry to Diagon Alley and entered the pub looking for Hermione. She was sitting at a table talking animatedly to Dumbledore. He knew they were within a silencing charm and she looked downright angry with the headmaster. He silently entered the bubble behind the professor and eared her first words.  
  
"You don't understand what he feels Professor! Those people are awful and even if ties of blood protect Harry it just isn't fit for him!" She exclaimed before looking at Harry.  
  
"The spell will fade out in a couple of days now anyway professor. Those ancient spells were designed to protect a child from harm until he was old enough to stand on his own. I'm surprised it held that long." Harry said startling the aging Headmaster and sat down. He motioned for Tom and commanded a Butterbeer.  
  
"Still Harry, your declaration of war to Voldemort. . ." Dumbledore started.  
  
"Is well justified. It started about ten minutes ago, he entered my mind and I trapped him there. I subjected him to the darkest curse that ever existed by willing it to be so for the real time equivalent of a month or two." Harry still had the satisfied smile while Dumbledore looked almost horrified.  
  
"Harry, you are starting to. . ." He stopped his sentence as Tom put the butterbeer down in front of Harry. ". . .to use the dark arts. You must stop immediately or you will be corrupted." He said it as though it was guaranteed.  
  
"That's where you're wrong professor. The spells I used today were not of the dark arts but plain and simple black magic. The ancient and uncorrupted version of the Dark Arts. The name implies only the source just as the name of the Dark Arts does. The Dark Arts call upon the dark emotions of a person. The cruciatus, for exemple, draws upon anger. Righteous anger won't work because it actually feels right to use it then. Black Magic however, calls upon the power of a being of pure dark energy. This energy never enters the body of the caster through a wand and as such cannot corrupt him. Thosae beings are called demon or, in the ancient language, Mazoku and feed upon the negative feelings of humanity. The more powerful the human, the more powerful the meal of energy for the demon." Harry explained.  
  
"Harry, how did you become so knowledgable of ancient magic. The basic theory still exists but few are those who can learn. And even then they merely have power enough to use a fraction of the spells." He said. Harry winked and seemed to think for a second.  
  
"Well, you see. . .nooow. . ." His finger waved back and forth as he said the last line with an eye still closed. "That.is.a.secret!" Dumbledore looked disturbed for a second and Harry knew that line had somehow gotten to him. 'I'll bet Xellos is something like my great-great grampa or something. I'm starting to enjoy torturing people too much!' Harry thought suddenly.  
  
In a cave, somewhere on the coast of Scotland, Xellos Metalium sneezed violently.  
  
"I believe I've said enough for you to draw your conclusions. This war is now mine to fight. Alone or with help. I don't care but I believe the Order of the Phoenix has already decided to keep me out of the action until I'm a fully grown adult wizard but I have decided to fight right now. As if on cue, Hedwidge flew to his shoulder.  
  
"Girl, I have a mission for you. You'll be my liaison with Dumbledore this summer. You'll stay at Hogwarts and take his messages to me from him ok. I'll be moving around a lot and if I settle someplace I'll just send an owl for Dumbledore to send you to me." The snow white owl hooted softly and took flight. "Use Hedwidge to contact us. Ron will be joining us if he wants to but you already know my plans for the summer professor and I believe you may know the only way for us to come back willingly. By force. . .prepare body bags because there will be casualties." Harry got up after he finished his mug of Butterbeer followed by Hermione to Diagon Alley.  
  
End of the fourth Chapter.  
  
I am basically evil. This is my first R rated chapter and I don't plan on going higher. There will be gore and violence later. For now the gore has barely started and Harry will slaughter death eaters. I don't know what came over me with the idea of Xellos somewhere in his family tree but not to worry, Harry remains good at heart, even if he IS sadistic and inclined towards mass destruction. The reason will be revealed later.  
  
^ ^  
\ /  
__  
V 


	6. Demon's Blood

Guest chapter 5  
  
Disclaimer : Still don't own anything, don't sue.  
  
Chapter 5: Demon's blood  
  
Harry tapped his wand over the bricks to reveal diagon alley. He and Hermione walked in silence to Gringots until she asked a simple question.  
  
"Would you really kill them Harry?" She asked.  
  
"No, I almost killed Lestrange today." Hermione gasped at his revelation. "I couldn't do it. As evil as she is I can't kill another human being unless I am about to die myself. I had her at my mercy, Sirius's murderer and I couldn't kill the fucking bitch." He looked both relieved and guilty at what he had done.  
  
"You did the right thing Harry." Hermione said after a second. "You didn't sink to their level."  
  
"I did worst. Voldemort attacked my mind and I actually put him under the living ball of flesh torture for the equivalent of a month." He sounded shameful of his action now, just as he had been almost proud of them prior to his talk with her.  
  
"He deserved it!" She exclaimed. "He made you suffer more then you ever needed. Every bit of suffering you can give him is fine."  
  
"If it had been Dolohov in front of me I would have gone bonkers." He said. Hermione gasped for a second. Harry was saying that he was able to show self control in front of the murderer of his godfather but none if he was confronted with a man who had cursed her nastily.  
  
Their business in Diagon alley was promptly conducted and they left as they came with a good quantity of muggle money and the demon's blood talismans.  
  
At Grimmauld place, an emergency meeting had been called for all members of the order. The place was in utter chaos as speculations of pact with demons and other unholy alliances flew about.  
  
"Everyone! Please! Calm down." Dumbledore called the assembly. The room gradually quieted and Dumbledore started.  
  
"As of today, we need to discuss if we may be able to induct in the order three new members: Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley." He said. Mrs Weasley looked indignant.  
  
"Professor! They are children and . . ." Molly started but Dumbledore cut her.  
  
"And all three of them have battled each year an even greater number of odds to actually become almost as efficient as the order, if not even more, in countering the assaults of Voldemort." Dumbledore said. "Today, Harry actually declared war on Voldemort himself."  
  
The arguing started again and ended abruptly as a silencing curse hit the audience.  
  
"I am aware many of you doubt his capabilities but you may want to see for yourself." Dumbledore took a thought out of his head and put it into his pensive. A device was attached to it and projected the images of the altercation. Silence ensued after the short show and no one protested even slightly.  
  
"I met with Harry and he assured me he didn't practice even the slightest bit of the dark arts but an ancient magic similar to them in many aspects. I believe him in this." Dumbledore paused a second. "Harry and his friends, whether we want it or not, are at the center of the war. It is becoming crucial for them to join with us and I believe that if we wait any longer then needed they will take matters into their own hands permanently instead of helping us all in battle."  
  
Dumbledore sat down and Moody got up.  
  
"Potter, prior to this, had a training session with me. I wanted to test him and put him through one of the advanced auror training program." He said. Tonks tried to talk and only her lips moved. Moody read her lips and grinned.  
  
"Which one you ask." She nodded at his assessment. "The battle manor." He said and the aurors of the order suddenly looked a few shades paler. "It's the most brutal one. You have to fight your way through, save an hostage, normally someone close to you, and get out with a gradually worsening degree of difficulty. Only the veterans pass this one. It actually takes down the cockiness of newbies. Potter disabled every dummies and made sure they would not get up afterwards before he made it to me. The boy actually took me by surprise and took me down." The last phrase was mumbled at the admittance that he had let go of his CONSTANT VIGILENCE for half a second.  
  
The silence was still deafening as Moody sat down again. Snape got up this time and started his report.  
  
"Earlier today, I was called in to brew a potion for Lestrange. Her arm has been severed with a weapon not of this world. He actually couldn't give her a new limb. All his magic was useless. The healers we have and my potions seem useless as well to heal her. Every attempt actually gives her more pain then before." Snape reported. "The dark Lord also felt some. . .dire effects when he tried to enter the boy's mind. It seems my Occlumency lessons have had effect. He actually had foam and drool coming from his mouth for a second. It lasted five minutes and he still feels disoriented." Snape said, trying to take the credit of Harry's newfound astral defences.  
  
"As I said before, it is in our prime interest to induct them early. I have no doubt he will impart his knowledge to his friends anyway. We have proof that he can do as good as an auror, I have no doubt Alastor wanted to test him completely to take down his ego and see where he stood but Harry proved himself better then we might think. Normally, inductions are only for those who are already adults but in this case we need to make an exception. Harry is a thorn in Voldemort's side and with his ability to hide his thoughts from legilimencer he is more then ready to join us in battle. He made it clear that if we do not let him help he will take matters into his own hands." Dumbledore concluded. The silencing curse lifted and no one said a word. "I have the only reliable way of contacting him for the summer. I doubt he will join us at any other given time so I ask for your vote on their induction. For where Harry goes, the other two will as well."  
  
"You don't suppose Ron would go with him?" Molly asked.  
  
"Yes Molly, he will follow whether you approve or not. Ron and Harry are both of the same mind on many matters and we were lucky your son didn't say a thing all summer to Harry last year. We were even luckier with Ms Granger. Her loyalty is absolute in her case and if Harry was ever to be corrupted by the dark, she would willingly follow him down into the very pits of hell." Dumbledore said this with an air of assurance. The audience shuddered to think that Harry Potter could turn on you and cast that spell to cripple you forever was rather disturbing.  
  
Somewhere else, Ronal Weasley woke up. He rubbed his face to get the sleep away from him and noticed the slight scrapping sound it produced. He tried again and realised it was like rocks being ground into one another. He looked at his hands and saw the violet-blue skin of a blue demon with the rocky structure of a golem. He got up and looked into his mirror. The image screamed at seeing itself and Ron did as well. Ron was now a Chimera, part human, part demon and part rock golem. Images of his vivid dream rushed him. Another man with similar features had taught him in his sleep by using an efficient method. Beat it into his thick skull. Quite an hard task but still possible. There were also explanations about his new form and some of his inheritance.  
  
Ron grinned and touched his his now straight spiky hair. He plucked one of them and looked at it.  
  
'Bronze. I wonder how mom will react. I could blame this on the twins.' He chuckled and went down the stairs. He tried to open his door first but his strength was too much and he crumpled the handle.  
  
He eventually came down for breakfast and surprised Ginny.  
  
"Hey sis, don't remember your own brother ?" He asked with a grin. This was going to be good.  
  
Harry and Hermione had made it to her house by nightfall and made their way in.  
  
"The demon's blood is in my room, I'll go get it." She said as they entered. The house was quite big as Harry already knew since he had seen it in his vision but he had yet to see the said house properly. He looked at the clean furniture and the paintings on the walls. The place also was crammed full of books on dental hygiene and medical tomes.  
  
Hermione returned with a tasty necklace encircling the blood red stone.  
  
"We have three now. We'll have to sleep here I suppose and get to Grimmauld place tomorrow." He said hesitantly. Hermione looked positively beaming at his suggestion.  
  
"I'll give you the tour then Harry." She dragged him from room to room explaining the purpose of each and carefully bypassing her parent's room. She ended the visit by her own room. "And this is my room." She said brightly. "Not much but it's mine." She announced.  
  
"So, what do we do until we get to sleep?" Harry asked.  
  
"We practice animagi transformation Harry, we didn't do so earlier." She admonished as he smiled.  
  
"I don't think I need much practice. I did it yesterday in my dream." He said and Hermione flushed a bit.  
  
"I should have thought about it." She was blushing in embarrassment.  
  
"We can still do so." Harry said. "Do you trust me?"  
  
Hermione simply nodded and he placed his palm on her forhead. They suddenly found themselves within Harry's mind.  
  
"Welcome to my mind Hermione." Harry said. "Let's get started."  
  
Harry coached her through each step of the transformation until she got it right completely. Once that was done, they retreated to their bodies which had fallen across her bed. Hermione was over Harry, her hair falling around her face.  
  
"I-I'm sorry, I just-I had no control and. . ." She stammered. Harry didn't hear a word of what she said. His eyes were glued to her moving lips. His last kissing experience had been, in his own words, wet. He was glued to those well defined lines of pink soft flesh. At least he believed them to be soft and he had the funniest urge to make sure they really were. He pressed Hermione to him and she didn't resist for a second. Her arms that had been holding her at a relatively safe distance turned to jell-o in a matter of seconds and their faces drew forward on their own.  
  
Thoughts fled her mind as their lips touched to be replaced by one word : Harry.  
  
Harry was in heavens, he had a wonderful woman in his arms and they were actually kissing. Her lips felt soft to him, just like silk and her body pressed against his made his head spin.  
  
Their kiss passed from sweet and innocent to one of intense passion in a second. Hermione had licked her lips and Harry had immediately taken that as an invitation to start a war of the tonsils. Both were breathless when Harry, who had ended up on top had pulled back.  
  
"Hermione. . .I'm sorry-I just." He was stammering but Hermione stopped him.  
  
"DON'T say you're sorry this happened Harry! I wanted it as much as you did and I still do!" She exclaimed as she took hold of his head and rejoined the battle of the tougues. Harry didn't protest to this development and the kiss transformed into a series of kisses. They turned in bed, their hands roaming over the other's body. Hermione Gasped when Harry's hand came in contact with her bare skin. She felt like she was on fire and it's then that she finally pulled back.  
  
"Harry. We have to stop before we go too far." The words registered in Harry's brain after another kiss and he finally stopped.  
  
"Sorry-I just-Now I'm repeating myself." He was exasperated with himself  
  
"Don't worry about that. We were just getting carried away a bit. I'm not ready to go that far yet." She said as she looked at him "I was right last year, you're not a bad kisser." He blushed a bit and pulled her into his embrace.  
  
"You're not that bad Hermione and I must say it was a lot more enjoyable then with Cho." He considered his next words carefully. He went into his memories and his vision of the future. All of a sudden, it was impossible to see himself without Hermione by his side every step of the way. He then realised that it had been that way all along. He had just been too blind to see what had been in front of his face the year before. The kiss at Kings Cross, the hugs, the reluctant counselling for his dating and many more occasions. She was the pillar of his strength and he needed her near him. "Hermione, I think. . .I may be. . .In L-L-Love with you. I just. . .can't explain it but."  
  
He was cut short by Hermione who hugged him tightly.  
  
"Thank you Harry. Thank you. I Love you too. You're just. . .you and I couldn't ask for more." He felt more then saw the tears on her face but he knew them to be tears of joy.  
  
"I Love you, I Love you, I Love you, I Love you, I Love you!" She said each time louder. She repeated herself to Harry who hugged tighter.  
  
"And I you Hermione." He said. "How about we get some sleep. I'll head over to the guest room." He started but she took hold of his arm before he could move.  
  
"Stay." Was the last word said by the either of them for quite some time.  
  
Hermione got up and started to undress. Harry was captivated by the motions of her hands as she stripped her clothing and sent it to the floor in a neat pile. She took an oversized shirt from her dresser and put it over her underwear. Her hands went under the thin fabric of the old slack shirt and removed her bra. His eyes bulged out of their orbits as he saw the frilly garment fall to the floor. The moonlight sent a halo of silvery luminescence to her features adding to her beauty. His eyes widened even more when she climbed in bed besides him. He squirmed as he tried to hide his blatant bodily response to her denuding herself in front of him but failed miserably. It became even worst when she seized the hem of his shirt and slowly removed it from his torso. Dragging her soft hands over his muscled frame. Harry barely managed to contain a growl at the sensations that were shooting throughout his body.  
  
Hermione hesitated to remove his trousers. His chest was one thing but she needed to touch lower then she wanted at the moment. Harry had a similar argument with himself. He knew that if Hermione was to even graze him in that area he'd lose all control and do something he wasn't ready for. He decided to take them off quickly and try to fall asleep. To say he was unsuccessful in either of those goals would be the understatement of the year.  
  
He reached for his belt at the same time Hermione had gathered her courage. Their hands met and Harry was thankful hers was over his. She removed her hand, dragging it over his arm and causing shivers to run up and down his spine. He fumbled with the button of his pants for a second. He was unable to control the trembling she induced in him. Once the obstacle to his comfort removed, he settled for sleep. Only ten minutes later and he still felt completely aware, too aware maybe, of his surroundings. Hermione was nestled deep within his embrace and he couldn't say he was uncomfortable. The fact is that he was too comfortable to sleep.  
  
Hermione looked at him from her position over his chest. They looked each other for a short while.  
  
"Can't sleep?" She asked him after watching for a while.  
  
"No, I'm not sleepy anymore. I feel. . .I dunno, the most comfortable I've felt in my life, as though I belong here with you." He whispered in her hair. Hermione had eared him whisper to her before but this single time affected her quite differently. The circumstances contributed to this as well and she found the feeling quite pleasant when it wasn't in a life or death situation.  
  
"I'm just afraid I'll do something I shouldn't or something like that." He said in another whisper.  
  
"I trust you Harry." It was her turn to whisper softly to him and Harry found out it drove him crazy. "It's me I don't trust. . ." She trailled off.  
  
"If you whisper one more word I'll go crazy Hermione." He hadn't changed his own tone of voice and instead of him going crazy it was Hermione who almost jumped on top of him to once again rejoin their war of the lips. Harry, being a teenage male, was highly susceptible to the multiple assets of the female body and the same assets were pressed to his body and only separated by very thin pieces of clothing. To say his control went out the window would be an understatement.  
  
When they were finished. The few pieces of clothing they had been wearing were on the floor and a pair of rather frustrated teens were laying on the bed.  
  
"Why did you have to think about protection?" Hermione asked Harry.  
  
"I never thought I'd see the day Hermione Granger would berate me for thinking about our possible future. I want children but not until I graduate. I don't even know why I thought about it." Harry teased her. Hermione giggled.  
  
"Well. . .there are. . .other ways to relieve the tension." She said sexily. Her hand dropped low and Harry's eyes rolled into his skull. He was sure he was in heaven.  
  
It was well into the night that they finally fell asleep, satisfied and one another's arms.  
  
At 12 Grimmauld Place, back when we left Ron  
  
"My god Ron! What happened to you?" Ginny asked her brother who had a socky substance over his face.  
  
'No doubt a trick of the twins' Ginny thought  
  
"Well, It started with a weird dream from some sort of ancestor or another who decided I was going to get trained into this really ancient magic. Could you give me some food, I have problems controlling my strength. He told me it came with this body condition though. Let's just say I'm tougher and quite heavier. I dunno my own strength and I have enough power to beat You-Know-Who into a bleeding pulp." He explained. Ginny served him an helping of food.  
  
"You're officially bonkers Ron. Next you're going to say you're a mix between a statue, a human and some sort of spirit. It's just another way to tease me I'll bet." She said, taking it in stride.  
  
"Sort of, it's a rock golem, my own flesh and blood and that of a Mazoku." He said. Ginny looked at him as though he was Luna Lovegood.  
  
"You are completely bonkers Ronald Weasley." She shook her head as she waited for the effects to wear off. After quite some time and Ron's meal she was almost convinced he had polyjuiced himself wrong. It was then the rest of the Weasley clan entered the Room along with some members of the order.  
  
"RON! What happened to you? FRED! GOERGE!" His mother roared for her trickster sons.  
  
"We're innocent mom!" George exclaimed.  
  
"And we can't say that truthfully often. How did you do it bro?" Fred asked his brother with a wide grin.  
  
"Well Gin seems to believe I misused a Polyjuice potion but that would be impossible since I'd need organic material for it to work. I had a freaky dream and woke up like this." Ron explained his brothers.  
  
Mrs Weasley was talking fast to her older son Bill. As a curse breaker for Gringotts he was familiar with many counter curses.  
  
"I'll try to cure you Ron alright." He said as he approached.  
  
"If it's just the appearance I can solve that." Ron said as he closed his eyes. That part of his training had been hammered quite hard into his skull and was harder to tap into. He concentrated on his nature and regained his normal pink colors.  
  
Mrs Weasley had gone to find Dumbledore who had yet to leave and was bringing him into the room when he changed back.  
  
"I see Molly. Don't worry, your son is quite capable of defending himself I believe." Dumbledore told the woman who hugged her son.  
  
"Mooom! You're embarrassing me!" Ron shook her off and got up. "I'm going home for a while. I need to get something from the house for Harry. I'll bet he'll want the ruddy boost gems.  
  
"But Death Eaters might be there." Charlie, a dragon caretaker, told his younger brother.  
  
"Don't worry." Ron said as he reverted to his Chimera mode. "I won't be long."  
  
With that he went to the fireplace and threw a pinch of floo powder in the flames.  
  
"THE BURROW!" Was his final yell.  
  
"We should have stopped him." Molly said finally.  
  
"It is out of our hands Molly. Your son has grown up faster then he should have and so have Harry and Hermione." Dumbledore told her.  
  
"You were right professor." A tear was rolling down her cheek. "I won't object to his induction into the order. He'll be on the first line of fire anyway. . ." She hugged her daughter suddenly, sobbing onto the shoulder of the last of her children who wasn't already an adult.  
  
Ron tumbled out of the fireplace to see a familiar face at the table. The person drew out his wand and pointed it at him.  
  
"Who. . .who's there?" Ron knew the shaky voice. It had to be his wayward brother. He narrowed his eyes and talked.  
  
"Percy? Is that you?" He asked.  
  
"Ron?" Percy approached. He looked like a wreck, his proper suit was in a state of disarray and he hadn't shaven for a few weeks. His eyes widened at the sight of Ron and he almost shouted. Ron stopped him with his hand when he sensed people around.  
  
"Percy, floo somewhere else like the Leaky Caul;dron and wait there. I'll send mom and dad over to get you. I assume you wanted to talk to them." Ron was frowning but blood remains thicker then water. If his brother looked like that then he had to at least talk to his parents.  
  
Ron pushed him to the fireplace.  
  
"What about you Ron? I can't leave you here!" He exclaimed. A curse flew inside. A green flash which burned a hole into a wall.  
  
"I have matters to attend to! I'm more capable then them any day of the week! Now get out of here!" He threw a pinch of floo powder into the fire and yelled. "12 GRIMMAULD PLACE!" He pushed Percy through as he told him his instructions.  
  
"Tell mom and dad about the attack! I'll hold them off!" Ron yelled as he prepared his first weak spell. 'Mom will kill me for this but. . .BOMB DI WIEND!"  
  
The weak wind attack blew the wall out and kicked enough dirt up for Ron to conceal himself. With his increased senses, he was able to pick up the death eaters around attacking.  
  
"That must be Dumbledore! Retreat!" One of them called in front of the destruction. They had to have orders to retreat at the first sign of the headmaster. Ron came out and sent a spell in the hopes that they would at least end up splinched on the floor when they arrived.  
  
"Hikari yo. Waga mi ni tsudoite senkoo to nari Shin'en naru yami ouchiharae. . .ELEMENKIA LANCE!" The stunning spell shot out to the nearest death eater and instead of him disappearing, he fell to the ground in pain. Clutching the mark on his arm. A ghastly green image of a skull and snake separated itself from his arm in a slow and probably painful way. The man fell to the ground panting just as the reinforcement arrived from the floo and apparition.  
  
"They're gone. I caught one of them but I think the dark mark disappeared." Ron said as he surveyed the scene. The fallen one was the only one around but Dumbledore still ordered a search.  
  
"Weasley. I don't know what was your idea to send your brother to Headquarters. You compromised our security." Snape said from beside him. He had a cloak around him concealing his features.  
  
"Better compromised then dead Snape. This may be war but unnecessary casualties of civilians is quite bad from my point of view." Ron answered the potion master rudely. Snape grunted something about Dumbledore being off his rocker and strode off to get useful.  
  
"Mr Weasley. I believe we may need to have a little chat." Dumbledore told him.  
  
"I'll explain when Harry gets here tomorrow. Give me a second professor. RAYWING!" Ron rose to the level of the ornament on top of the tower of the burrow. Hidden as the pillon of the thing was the blood red stone he was looking for. "Demon's blood." He whispered as he took the gem. He lowered to the ground and looked at Dumbledore.  
  
"This particular item is Harry's to use. It's a sort of magical amplifier. He can't use his ultimate spells without the four gems of the set. He'll come for this tomorrow I'll bet but what he decides to explain will be what you'll get professor. I don't call the shots here. He does and he's stubborn enough to not say a word and I won't say anything either." Ron said as he pocketed the gem and went to the fireplace. Once at Grimmauld place. He found his mother crying out of joy at having her son back. Fred and George looked like they were not through with him yet but okay with it nonetheless.  
  
"Ron." His father called him from his position next to his mother.  
  
"What is it dad?" Mr Weasley looked dead serious, just like the twins did before a Quidditch game during the speech.  
  
"Dumbledore wants to induct you Harry and Hermione into the order. Your mother and I agreed but. . .it's hard." He said with finality. He had seen his children grow and leave the nest of the Burrow but never as young as Ron.  
  
"I just hope it's not too late. Harry has serious issues with Dumbledore here dad. I don't know the whole story but it could get ugly." Ron announced. "As for me leaving." He smilled widely. "Unless you noticed I've been on the front line of danger willingly since I got into the express 6 years ago and I'm still breathing. I'm not an adult yet, just a mature teenager."  
  
"NOOOOOOOOO" The Twins shouted  
  
"Our little brother" Fred started  
  
"Has been" George continued  
  
"CORRUPTED!" They ended together.  
  
"Please Ron! Don't turn to the light side! Think of all your missing!" George pleaded.  
  
"Yeah! Traveling! Adventuring! Girls!" Fred ended.  
  
"I've adventured enough, went to Egypt so I travelled and girls like mature men!" He stated proudly.  
  
"Not Katie and Alicia at any rate!" Fred grinned widely thinking of his girlfriend just as George got a wide smile and went to fantasy land. 


	7. Passing of Power

Guest chapter 6  
  
Disclaimer : they ain't mine or you'd pay to read this. Obviously you aren't paying so I'll assume they aren't mine.  
  
A little information on Slayers: Someone asked me to explain the crossover in this fic. The Slayers is an anime series (Japanese cartoon) which is a parody of role playing games in general. The heroine, Lina, is a powerful black sorceress with a temper to match her fiery red hair. Shes also known as the Dragon spooker, the bandit killer, the enemy of all that lives and many other unflatering titles. Her companions are Gourry, the idiotic, moronic, jellyfishes for brain Gourry, Zelgadis the chimera, half human, half rock golem and half demon and princess Amelia Wil Telsa Sailune, the defender of justice.  
  
The spells I used in the name of ancient magic are simply the untranslated spells from the Slayers universe. The casting is simply in Japanese but for any English person this sounds like arcane casting. To say Voldemort doesn't stand a chance is an understatement. The strongest normal spell Harry can cast is called Dragu Slav, a modified version of a spell called Dragon Slayer. It simply channels the power of one of the four dark lords of the demons called Ruby-eye Shabranigdo and blasts away the opposition and anything near it. It has the same effect as a tactical nuclear nuke minus the radiation. The strongest spell castable in dire times of need only would be Giga Slav. It summons the power of the Lord of Nightmares into this world. The body of the caster becomes the one of the dark lord summoned. Many things can go wrong. The caster could be possessed, lose control of the spell and kill himself or simply destroy the world by making a mistake. During the casting of high level spells, the build up of power repulse lower levelled spells and attacks giving the caster relative protection.  
  
Chapter 6: Passing of power  
  
Harry woke up with the widest stupid grin on his face. He'd never smiled as widely before even when he had won the Quidditch cup. Quidditch couldn't compare and they hadn't even gone all the way yet. Harry looked at Hermione and his smile widened even more. He held in his arms the source of his joy and would be content to just hold her forever.  
  
Harry was stuck in his position, painfully aware of their closeness and the lack of clothing. Disentangling himself from this position would rouse Hermione from her sleep and he was in no hurry to get up at the moment. He watched the rhythmic rise and fall caused by her breathing. Her bushy hair was now a mop of messy tangles from the last night's activities. He looked at her face, haloed in white forms from his blurry perception.  
  
Their little heaven was cut short when she stirred from her slumber. Harry marvelled at the sight.  
  
"Morning?" She grumbled half awake.  
  
"Yeah, too bad we can't stay in bed all day." He told her. She buried her face in her pillow and muttered something about the unfairness of sunlight in the summer.  
  
"We have to get to Grimmauld place today. Ron should have the other talisman ready and we have this little chat with Dumbledore to get over with." She deadpanned as she was already planning their day. She got up and thus gave Harry a good look at her backside before she disappeared through the door to the bathroom.  
  
They prepared to leave and Harry called for the knight bus by raising his wand in the air.  
  
"Lookee here Stan! It 'arry Potte'!" the driver called.  
  
"Hey there, two place for Grimmauld place, no cocoa and no bed." Harry asked before the overbearing man could try to push him further. He gave him the required amount of money and the two teens went to sit at the back of the infernal machine.  
  
"Are you sure we'll survive?" Hermione asked Harry.  
  
"Worst comes to worst we'll just levitate the thing and avoid the damage." He said as he settled rather nervously in his seat, the knight bus wasn't his favourite mean of transportation, it WAS better then the floo and portkeys but He would rather have ridden the carts of Gringotts, the wizards bank, then the said bus. The ride to Grimmauld Square, was quite long with stops to gather passengers and drop some others all over Britain. Harry was acquainted with a very unsettled Hermione.  
  
"I'll be glad when we can apparate from place to place." She complained when they got out, they walked to the numbers 11 and 15 which were actually close enough to one another that it would have been difficult to guess there could be a number 13.  
  
Within a second of remembering what was on the letter from Dumbledore the previous year, the houses seemed to move as though they were made of Jell-o and accommodate the space to be filled by a large mansion. Harry quickly scanned around just as Hermione did and they quickly entered.  
  
The first thing that greeted them was the sight of Mrs Black already spewing insults.  
  
"BLOODTRAITOR! MUDBLOOD! FILTH NOT WORTHY OF ENTERING THIS HOME!" She was about to continue but Harry walked up to the mural painting which sneered at him. He then jabbed his fingers right next to her mouth and ripped the offending piece of tissue off the image. The previous screams had made the whole populace of Grimmauld place rush to the door but they were shocked to see Harry shut Mrs. Black with his bare hands. The woman looked horrified but she couldn't scream anymore since her mouth was now a burning pile of ashes.  
  
"Now listen Mamam, wether you like it or not this house isn't yours anymore, you're dead! So you don't have a say in what goes on in here." He looked positively evil when he brought the flaming tip of his wand near the canvas as Mrs Black looked terrified.  
  
"You've made your point Harry, she can't scream anymore so drop it please." Hermione pleaded to him. The others were still rather shocked at what had just happened and how. . .evil Harry had looked. He lowered his wand and turned to the assembly of order members and Weasleys.  
  
"Hello everyone, have a nice summer?" He asked as he moved towards them, closing the curtains to hide Mrs Black.  
  
"Hey mate! I got your stone right here." Ron tossed him the boosting gem and Harry smiled. He put it in his pocket with the other three. The rest of the day was passed with a retelling of the battle against the death eaters and Harrys assurance of his not being a dark wizard. It came as a shock when he settled in a vacant room with Hermione.  
  
"You hooked up?" Ron looked almost panicked.  
  
"Were you blind Ron, everyone in Hogwarts except you three knew this would happen, there's even a betting pool!" George said as he took out a plain piece of paper. He waved his wand over it and a listing of people names with dates appeared. The trio looked over it. Some names were eliminated from the list because their bets were expired, some were in green and others were written in plain black.  
  
"The green names are those who are close with their bets right now, so, when was it you hooked up?" Fred asked the blushing pair.  
  
"Last night. . ." Harry muttered and both blushed even more, Ron looked rather relieved though.  
  
"At least you didn't wait to tell me." He said in a voice barely above a whisper.  
  
"Why would we do that?" Hermione asked.  
  
"My reaction." He deadpanned.  
  
"There's a pool for that too you know." George interjected as he looked at his listings. His eyes went wide when he read the name of the winner. "SNAPE!??!?" He exclaimed, he looked carefully three times but the name of the potions teacher was now glowing golden while the others were all eliminated.  
  
"You let the teachers bet on our relationship?" Harry exclaimed.  
  
"We're not the responsibles here, just two of the major actors. We don't even know who started this thing." He looked it over and there was also an entry for McGonnagal, Flitwick, Hagrid, Filch and even Trelawney who predicted his death just as he proclaimed his love for her.  
  
"This is humiliating." Hermione said, the whole wizarding world knew they were going out for real this time and the media hadn't done a single thing yet! There even was an entry for Rita Skeeter on the night of Christmas of their fourth year.  
  
"What about my reaction?" He said, the pool was divided, it wasn't a betting pool but just a survey. "78% say I'll be a jealous prat?!!" He screamed, the next was even more shocking to him though. "21% say I'll just go out with Luna???????????? WHAT KIND OF LOONEY MADE THIS?!!!?" He screamed. Somewhere in the streets of London, a man with peculiar violet hair and slitted eyes sneezed. He couldn't be getting a cold and he was basically a stranger to almost everyone on the planet save a few.  
  
"Making people suffer again Xellos?" A feminine voice said with a bit of an edge in her voice. He shook his head rather violently, her anger was good but he didn't want to sleep on the couch, it wasn't that he felt the discomfort but it usually spanned for a century before she forgave him for good and he didn't want that right now, especially since she had just gotten over her last little spat.  
  
"Not a chance dear, or it's just a particular someone." He said, who knew a female would one day tame Xellos.  
  
Ron was looking at the last 1% when he felt ill all of a sudden, he ripped the paper to shreds and left in a hurry, you could hear him belch from the room as he muttered curses after curses to whomever could have voted for him to turn gay and start bunking with Draco Malfoy.  
  
"You're sure you're not making people suffer?" Xellos female companion asked as a smile adorned his face when they passed Grimmauld Place.  
  
"Not my fault but someone is suffering here." He said as he took his meal, not his fault the boy had reacted that way, he had just posted his twisted vote, something innocent and quite legal.  
  
The day turned into night and 12 Grimmauld Place was once again turned into the orders headquarters. The totality of the order was there even if they were supposed to be working, even Snape was able to keep from being called by Voldemort.  
  
"We have already discussed this matter yesterday but now we need to vote, we have three new inductees today. Albeit young, they have proved their worth many times. Please vote accordingly." Dumbledore called to the audience, they raised their wands and white lined flew to a counting device at the end of the room. The vote in favour was unanimous and when Dumbledore announced the result, the twins blew two of their fireworks into the room and celebrated a bit creating quite a ruckus which Molly was sure to disapprove.  
  
"Now maybe you'll be willing to. . .Harry?" All of a sudden, all three of them froze as they felt a disturbance in the magical forces. Harry rushed to the nearest window and looked to the skies. He knew what to look for in the ancient constellations and he actually saw the switch, the dragon of Maryuoh Gaav was gone, leaving in it's place the image of a snake.  
  
"What is the matter?" Dumbledore asked as he looked at the sky but saw only the stars unaligned.  
  
"A passassion of power." Harry said gravely. "And Voldemort was at the very center of it it seems." Hermione rushed at his side and looked noticeably paler.  
  
"Don't tell me. . ." She was dreading his answer. Ron beat them to it though.  
  
"We have a new Chaos demon lord." He said with a frown.  
  
"And a new general and a great priest." Harry was losing everyone in the room but he didn't care until Dumbledore asked him to explain himself.  
  
"It's about the circles of demonology in ancient atlantis. First there is the creator, the lord of nightmares as well of the mother of all that lives, the alpha and omega or God if you want. Then comes the four great lords of the Mazoku and the gods. There's only one of each in each world. We have Ruby-Eye Shabranigdo, a nasty evil critter whop wants and would destroy the world. He was sealed in 7 pieces, 3 of which don't exist anymore. Under him there are 5 Mazoku Lords: Maryuoh Gaav who died, Hellmaster Phibrizo who is also dead, Beastmaster Zellas who doesn't care about much, Deep Sea Dolphin, she's supposed to be the youngest one of the lot and she's not much of a people's person and finally Frozen king Dynast who lives in the vast thundra." He let his lesson sink in the adults now listening to him intently. Hermione could have explained it better but he was the most kinowledgable. Ron knew about demons because he was half of one so he had to get some sensory warning when it happened.  
  
"The two that are dead leave a place for the younger demons to step in but they usually get blasted by the underlings of the other great demons who compete for the position. One of those were reclaimed and be grateful that it was the Hellmaster and not the chaos demon."  
  
"Why should we, if the Dark Lord has gained powers then either way is bad." Snape muttered.  
  
"Thje chaos demon can kill you, and he will if he ever decides to do so, but the hellmaster can simply wish you dead and it's done. If he was the Hellmaster I'd be dead along with Dumbledore right now." Harry took his seat, the lesson over with for the moment and he waited for the questions.  
  
"What can be done then." Dumbledore asked as he took his seat. He looked serious and rather ready to head into a fight.  
  
"You'll be doing nothing!" Ron reacted this time, he wasn't about to let his family fight a Mazoku lord. "They are too strong for you, even a small brass demon could take out the whole order!" He exclaimed.  
  
"Ron's right, right now we're the only ones standing against him. The good new is he's got a whole set of rules to follow now." Hermione interjected.  
  
"That and he has to make his stand in the demon lords council over in the desert of destruction before he can take his place. We have a bit of time to prepare." Harry said gravely. He closed his eyes a seconds and spoke slowly.  
  
"We should head over to Atlas City over in Atlantis, it would give us some clues about the new magical spells developed since our teachers died." He said before he seemed to decide on something else. "We should bring Ginny, Neville and Luna along too, we could teach them a few things at least." He said Mrs Weasley immediately got up but Mr Weasley restrained her.  
  
"No fighting mom, she'll only learn to do magic, most probably the healing spells and some shamanism." Ron appeased her and she calmed a bit.  
  
"She'd need months of training to just get to the level of usefulness so don't worry about it until next year." Hermione said supportive of Harry.  
  
"And it would be better if they could defend themselves. They came with us last year at the department of mysteries. . ." Harry looked thoughtful once again as he finally sighed wearily. "I'm sorry about that though, I should never have gone off by myself." It was directed at the Weasley parents who shook their heads in unison.  
  
"No need for that Harry." Mr Weasley told him.  
  
"As long as they are safe there is no problem dear." Mrs Weasley said after her husband.  
  
"We have to leave tomorrow then, we'll take the passage under Spain and get to Seiluun before we head for Atlas city." Harry declared as he took his seat to listen to the other reports.  
  
Meanwhile, in a dark cave.  
  
You are now one of the Mazoku lords Voldemort. A being of pure power which can bring destruction upon this world. There is only one thing you must do now besides make your standing official.  
  
"And what would that be?" he asked as he bowed to the shadowy figure before him.  
  
"Destroy Potter and his friends." Both looked smiled with all their teethes as the shadow disappeared leaving Voldemort alone.  
  
"WORMTAIL!" He called for his servant.  
  
"Yes master." He grovelled at the feet of the man.  
  
"Fetch Bellatrix from the infirmary and Lucius from the dungeons!" He ordered.  
  
"Yes Master, right away."  
  
The two death eaters were at his feet, Bellatrix with her missing limb and Lucius halfway dead from the tortures he had to endure for his failures.  
  
"M-m-m-master!" They called shakily.  
  
"You two. . .are my most loyal servants." He said this as a compliment.  
  
"Thank you master!" They said with a bit of pride in their voice, faked or otherwise.  
  
"And now, you will serve me. . .after you die!" He pointed his palm to them and an acid mist dissolved their bodies leaving only the bones, Voldemort then forged his general using Lucius and his priest from Bellatrix, thus giving them back their life.  
  
"Welcome back servants." He said  
  
"We live only to serve master." Lucius said from his left side.  
  
"It is our pleasure" Bellatrix called from his right.  
  
"We have a mission, while our death eathers occupy the wizarding world, we have to make our way to a little reunion." He said as he slipped within the astral plane.  
  
End of chapter 6  
  
It took a while but RL and writers block are a bitch. Next chapter, expect lots of adventures. 


End file.
